PokeMorph: The Journey
by Kicker1015
Summary: Two boys start their journey in the Johto region. But, Team Rocket has other ideas for their fate...
1. Leaving Home

**AN: Yay! Another Pokémon journey fan fic! Please note that my Chapters will eventually be longer than this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any way, shape, or form.**

Hi! My name is Riley Gooberson. For obvious reasons, I don't tell people my last name. I live with my Mom in Azalea town, which is in the Johto Region. This is the story of my Pokémon journey:

One morning in the summer, the sun was shining brightly. Pidgeys chirped, and all was peaceful, until...

"RIIIILEEEY! Why are you still asleep? It's already 8:00!" my mom yelled as she burst into my room.

"Moooomm!" I whined back groggily, "I was going to get up in 5 minutes, no need to come up and yell at me."

"You're late enough for the trainer orientation as it is!" Mom replied as she quickly walked down the stairs, "I'll have your breakfast ready when you come downstairs, but hurry up; it's a long way from Azalea town to New Bark town."

I dragged myself out of bed and pulled on a black shirt, a red jacket, and black shorts. I also grabbed my signature yellow and black hat and the fingerless gloves I got for my 15th birthday last week. Last, I pick up my black Poke-gear and slipped it in my pocket.

After I was all dressed I sluggishly descended the stairs and greeted my mom. "Hi**,**" I said dully. I sat at the table across from the kitchen and my mom set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me. "Thanks**,**" I said, mostly to keep her from nagging me about never saying thank you.

"So, which starter Pokémon are you thinking of choosing?" My mother asked. "Will you choose Cyndaquil, Totodile or Chikorita?"

"I don't know," I answered, "I'm late enough, so I probably won't have that many choices anyway." I finished my breakfast and stood up. "I should get going." I picked up my backpack and shuffled to the door. "Goodbye Mom! I'll be back in a few days." I opened the door and trudged down the front steps.

"Goodbye, son!" My mom called after me as I walked down the driveway, "Come and visit soon!"

I reached the end of the driveway and turned to hit the road to Professor Elm's lab. At the end of the street, I got on a bus to Violet city. Unfortunately, the buses around here can only go to Azalea, Violet, Goldenrod, Ecruteak and Olivine city.

I paid the bus driver 10 pokédollars and**,** seeing as there was no on else on the bus, sat down in the back. He drove forward a few meters and then opened the door again. A lot of people got on and one confident looking boy sat down next to me on the back bench.

He was wearing a new looking blue and white hoodie with blue jeans. His confident look slowly disappeared as we pulled away from the bus stop. He took a shaky breath, and then noticed me watching him.

"Are you a beginner too?" he questioned me.

Normally I would have said, "No, actually I am the champion of the Hoenn and Sinnoh regions," but I was tired and told him I was indeed a beginner.

"So am I! I'm on my way to New Bark town for my first Pokémon, are you goin' there too?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am. My name is Riley. What's yours?" I inquired in return.

"My name is Nathan, Nathan Wimpman. But just call me Nathan. By the way, if we make on it time, which Pokemon are you going to get?" he asked.

That hit me hard. I hadn't thought about it yet.

"I-I don't know yet. I was just focusing on getting there on time." I said.

"I think I want Cyndaquil, if it's still there."

We sat on the bus for a while after, both silently thinking about our upcoming Pokémon journeys. After a while we started talking again. Nathan told me about how he had been traveling to New Bark Town for about week ever since he left his home in Olivine City. After a while, we arrived in Violet City.

**Read and review, because I need to know what I could do better!**

**Also, thanks to Fan fiction user Teengamer for beta reading my first chapter.**


	2. Traveling, Old men, and Fire oh my!

**A/N: I may sometimes refer to towns in their simple form. Ex: Olivine, not Olivine City, so don't be confused. Also, I made my characters Riley 15, and Nathan 12, because I think 10 is way too young to be out on your own.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any way, shape, or form. **

After we had clambered off the bus into Violet City, I asked Nathan why he had taken the bus through Azalea when going from Ecruteak to Violet is so much faster.

"Well, I tried but some guy in black with a huge red R on his shirt said that the bus wasn't running to Violet city this week. So, I took the long way." He replied

"That's kinda strange, cause I heard some rumors in town about guys in black blockading the way to Violet City. By the way, do you have any repels? Cause I sure don't."

"No, I don't actually. How are we going to get to New Bark town?"

He seemed to assume that we would travel together, which I was okay with, after all, we would be safer traveling together, considering we didn't have any Pokémon. I thought for a second and then replied deftly "We should just avoid the tall grass."

"Well, that makes sense!" He replied sarcastically.

We slowly made our way to the gate that leading to Cherrygrove and New Bark Town. We walked and walked and dodged the tall grass for half an hour, before reaching Cherrygrove city. As we entered the city, an old man who looked like he hadn't used soap since he was my age came running up to us. "Hi, sonny. How's ya doin'?" He shouted

"Get away from me!" I yelled. I tried to run, but he chased me all around town, until the old man got tired. He walked back toward his house looking somewhat sad.

Nathan had run off to the Pokémart to look at the displays, so I followed him into his house (That's how things work in this universe). He sat down at a table and called up the stairs "Cassie, you're going to be late if you don't hurry!"

"I'm coming, Grandpa!" came a female voice in reply. She descended the stairs and looked straight at me. "Grandpa, who's your friend?" she asked. She had on a black shirt, jeans and a blue bandana.

I answered for him. "I'm Riley, and your Grandfather here chased me all around town today, so I decided to follow him and find out why he was acting so strangely."

"Oh, sorry about that, he likes to meet everyone who visits Cherrygrove city. But, he gets a little carried away sometimes." She laughed. "By the way, I'm Cassandra, but you can call me Cassie. Nice to meet you." She turned to her grandfather. "I guess I should leave now, Grandpa." The old guy nodded.

"I should get going too" I said back as I turned to walk out the door. Suddenly, the old guy was in front of me.

"Are you going to New Bark town too?" He queried unexpectantly.

"Yeah, I am, why?" I said bewildered at the old guy's agility.

"My granddaughter needs an escort to New Bark Town. I get really worried when she's alone." He then began to look really sad.

So, because I really had no other choice, I agreed to help him out. "Well then, come on Cassie, we should get going." We stepped out the door and soon met up with Nathan.

"Hey Riley, I found a bunch of cool stuff at the Pokémart. Wait, who is this?" Nathan said extremely quickly. I explained to him all about what had happened with the old geezer and that we had been delegated to escort Cassie to New Bark Town. He was pretty surprised "Oh, o-kay?" was his only response to the whole catastrophe. Then, we left Cherrygrove city through the east gate.

Cassie turned out to be a worthy companion, because she knew a lot of the surrounding area and most importantly, the way to New Bark Town. The hike down there was pretty short and painless. Along the way we met a few trainers winding their way back to Cherry grove. The only thing that spoiled the otherwise perfect day was a pillar of smoke in the middle of the sky. Within an hour, we arrived at the west gate of New Bark Town.

As we entered through the gate, we could tell something was wrong. All of a sudden, a random trainer came running out the gate screaming "Help! Professor Elm's Lab is on fire!" Immediately we all looked at one another. All three of us knew we needed to help, so we took off running toward the smoke. As we arrived, I noted that there were people carrying buckets from the nearby beach to quench the fire. I had no idea how to help, so I searched the crowd for anyone who already had Pokémon they could use. I soon found a young boy who looked about ten holding a Totodile. He looked bewildered and very afraid.

I ran up to him and yelled. "Hey, we need your help. Have your Totodile use its water gun on the fire. The buckets o' water aren't enough." The boy didn't react, so I crouched down and told the Totodile to use its water gun. It looked at me confused, knowing I wasn't its trainer. But it was pretty smart, so after firing a short blast at its trainer, it doused the building. "What was that for!" the now soaked kid asked his Totodile.

But I ignored him, and his beastly Totodile. Someone had to have done this. Except for maybe an angered Cyndaquil, nothing in a Pokémon lab could set off a fire. But, who…?


	3. Burning Labs, Gang fights, and Rockets

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, if I did why would I bother making this?

I turned around and looked at the crowd once again. I walked over to the young trainer, thanked him, and gave back his Totodile. Next, I plodded my way over to the remains of the lab. There was a guy in a lab coat looking through the debris, picking up papers and mumbling to himself.

"Hey, what happened here?" I yelled across the ruins. He looked up and turned around.

"I don't know... I was working in this lab, when all of the sudden it turned on fire!" He answered. "Hey, wait a minute, where'd that Eevee go? It was just here a few minutes ago."

"Eevee?" I asked.

"You don't know what an Eevee is?" Nathan said, coming up behind me. I had forgotten about him and Cassie. "My older brother had one once. It looks like a small brown fox. I've never seen his though."

"Ah, I'm Professor Elm by the way." He suddenly perked up.

"Hiiiiii?" I returned cautiously. I had already had enough bad experiences while meeting Cassie's grandfather, and didn't want another one. "We came to get our first Pokémon, but it doesn't look like you'll be handing out any for a while."

"Well, I actually have a Cyndaquil, a Chikorita, and a Totodile around here somewhere." He searched his briefcase for a minute or two then pull out three Pokéballs. "So, who wants which Pokémon?"

"I want Cyndaquil!" yelled Nathan raising his hand. Professor Elm gave the Pokéball with a flame marking to him. He pushed the button on it and then threw it. Out of it came Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon. "I am going to name you Hoopla!" Nathan screamed while having a spazz attack. Hoopla began to join in.

"I'll take Totodile," I replied, having already gotten tired of watching Nathan and Hoopla freak out. I sent it out, whispered "Water gun" to it, and then my new Totodile (Big Jaw Pokémon) got my "new" friends soaked. Cassie avoided it and the two stopped bouncin' 'round. "Good Job Crock!" I called to him.

"Good. I wanted this one." Cassie said as she took the final Pokéball from Elm's hand. It was obviously Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon, though she was mature enough not to send it out quite yet. "Thank you," she said to the Professor.

Elm replied, "You almost forgot your Pokédexes and extra Pokéballs." He handed each of us a small box of different colors. Mine was blue, Cassie's pink, and Nathan's black. Inside was a Pokédex in our respective colors and, you guessed it, 5 Pokéballs. Now that we had everything we needed, we said goodbye to Professor Elm and walked away from his lab. As we walked down the street, Nathan and Hoopla started to dance in excitement again. Of course, Crock "hosed" them again and they finally calmed down.

We left the town soon enough and began the walk back to Violet City. Within the first five minutes, we came upon a group of Sentret. "Can we stop so I can catch one of these Sentret?" Cassie asked immediately.

"Sure, why not?" I replied. She snuck a little closer to the Sentret, before calling "Go, Chikorita." Out came Chikorita without hesitation, its leaf flapping in the breeze. All of the Sentret but one ran off at this, but the last one faced Chikorita.

"Chikorita, used Tackle!" cried Cassie. Chikorita bounded forward and tried to ram the Sentret, but missed because Sentret had jumped over it. Sentret grabbed Chikorita's leaf and flipped her over. Then, Sentret used quick attack to send Chikorita flying into a tree. It got up slowly as Sentret charged at it again. This time, Chikorita was ready. It leaped to the side and whipped the Sentret on the behind with its leaf sending it straight into the tree. Once it had fallen to the ground, Chikorita tackled Sentret quickly and knocked it out cold. "Pokéball, go!" Cassie shouted as she threw one. It bounced off Sentret, opened to let Sentret inside, and then landed on the grass. The ball shook multiple times, before…DING! "I caught it!" Cassie yelled. Nathan and I got up from the rock we had been sitting on and congratulated Cassie on her catch.

"Good job, Cassie," mumbled Nathan. He was still wet and slightly jealous that she had one more Pokémon than he did. "Well, at least you'll battle better when we come up against the inevitable trainer battles."

After returning our Pokémon, we continued on our way passing through Cherrygrove city without meeting any trainers wanting to battle, in effect proving Nathan wrong (as usual). But right after we left Cherrygrove we came upon a small group of trainers. All of them looked like really strong trainers. They were arguing about something in the middle of their group. As we approached one of them turned around and saw me. "Go away!" He yelled. After this I turned around and told Nathan and Cassie to stay back out of the way. I continued on.

As I got closer he yelled at us again. "We don't want other trainers here!" He did this a few more times before he gave up and let me through into the circle. As I entered the group of trainers I saw that they had found an unconscious Aipom and were arguing over who got to capture it. There were shouts of "I want it!" and "No, I should get it!" from two particularly large guys. A simple enough argument, but they hadn't come up with any way to decide who would get it. The Aipom was lying off to the side, out of the circle, so I simply shouted out loud, "Hey look, an Aipom! Pokéball GO!" and caught it. Then, I ran for my life.

Of course this made all the arguing trainers really angry and run after me. The leader of the group, who I later learned was named Jet, called out, "Come back here, you Pokémon thief!" I ran through the forest, ducking and dodging through the trees. The other trainers were not bothering to be agile and just crashing through the trees at full tilt.

As I exited the other side of the forest, Cassie and Nathan came out of the forest along the path. Obviously, the path was faster than running through the forest. "Hey, Riley!" yelled Nathan. "Did you escape those thugs?"

"Yeah, they were actually kinda slow runners." I replied. And, with that, we continued on the path to Violet City. But apparently those thugs weren't finished with us yet. Soon after we left the forest, Jet and two of his cronies came crashing out of the woods.

"Hey, come back here!" hollered Jet's cronies (named Smellerbee and Longshot). "We were going to catch that Aipom."

"Hey, I caught it fair and square. So stop whining about it!" I answered loudly as we dashed for Violet City. They chased us for a while until all six of us began to get tired. Finally, Jet gave up chase and instead asked me if I would battle him for the Aipom. I agreed and, after setting Aipom's Pokéball on a nearby rock, we got set to battle.

"How about a one-on-one battle?" Jet suggested.

"I only have one Pokémon in the first place." I responded. "I'll go first, Go Crock!" I yelled as I threw his Pokéball onto the field. Out came Crock ready for battle.

Jet smirked. "A Totodile? Is that all you've got? Go, Treecko!" Out came a large Treecko ready for battle. It immediately picked up a twig off the ground and started to chew on it. Almost right away, Treecko ran forward and began a Pound attack.

"Crock, Dodge it!" I called. Crock sidestepped the blow then hit Treecko in the face with a water gun. Treecko went flying backwards but flipped in the air and landed on its feet.

"Treecko, use Bullet Seed!" Jet called. Removing the twig from its mouth, Treecko shot his "bullets" straight at Crock hitting him in the head. Crock responded with a water gun to the head for Treecko. The battle continued this way for a while, until Longshot decided that he should try to steal **MY** Aipom. His hand was inches from the Pokéball when he was interrupted by Cassie and her Chikorita.

"Stop right there, you thief. That belongs to Riley unless he loses the battle, which will **not happen**. Chikorita, Vine Whip!" Chikorita tied up Longshot quickly which effectively ended his attempt.

Finally, after a lot of water and seeds had been shot around, Totodile hit Treecko with a strong water gun. Knocking him down, Totodile proceeded to use scratch attack. This in effect caused Treecko to faint. Jet guffawed in defeated. "How did you do that?" He screamed.

"I guess this guy's mine then, right?" I said as I picked up Aipom's Pokéball. Leaving Jet and his crew to accept their defeat, Cassie, Nathan and I continued towards Violet City.

"Nice job, by the way." Cassie congratulated me. "You are quite the gifted trainer. I've never seen anyone do so well in their first battle."

"Yeah, good job, Riley." Nathan also congratulated. "Hey, what's this?" We stopped at a blockade of guys in black uniforms in the entrance to Violet. "Hey, can we get by?"

"I'll have to check with my superiors," said the leader. He pulled out a cell phone, gave a sequence of yes's and no's, then I heard the faint sound of the guy on the other end saying "They're the ones!" before we found ourselves surrounded by the men.

I only just then realized that they had bright red R's on their uniforms. Team Rocket! They all pulled out tranquilizer guns and aimed at us. "Watch out!' I yelled. As the first round of darts flew by, which Cassie and I ducked under. Nathan wasn't so lucky. He got hit in the arm and quickly fell unconscious. Cassie and I pulled out our Pokéballs and threw out Sentret and Crock, respectively. But, before she could even call an attack, Cassie got hit by a tranquilizer dart and fell unconscious as well. In my defense, I was pretty quick in fighting after that. "Sentret, Use Tail whip to knock the darts away. Crock, use water gun to send the darts back." Unfortunately, I got hit just then and as I fell unconscious my last thought was "We are so in big trouble now!"

A/N: Oooooh! A cliffhanger! So exciting!

BTW, Thanks to ZombiePossum13 and Teengamer, my first and second, and only reviewers so far. Sorry about not updating for 2 months, I got really sidetracked. Also thanks to Teengamer for beta reading my chapters.

S/N: Hello, People! I am Kicker1015's little Bro, and I helped him write this! I am Puncher10111 (.)! JK! I will probably refer to myself as Syaoran1224 (due to recent obsession)! Anyways, I will make sure the next part will be up in 3 weeks max. See ya!

P.S. Review if you got the A: tLA references^^!


	4. Pokémorphing explained

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, just the random ideas I came up with about it.

Somehow, I was awake. It took all my strength just to do that. I could hear around me the hustle and bustle of a working place. But where was I? And the others? Sadly, I fell asleep again just after that. I phased in and out of consciousness for what felt like three days. But it was probably only 3-5 hours. Once I woke up, opening my eyes for the first time since the fight, in one of those freaky containment tubes. But when I next woke up I was back on a bed. So, I was in a laboratory. This time, I had enough strength to sit up. Those tranquilizers were strong! As I sat up one of the scientists, came over. "He looks nice enough but he's part of Team Rocket, so I can't trust him." I told myself.

He walked over and helped me sit up. "I see you finally woke up." He said trying to be friendly. "You were out for 3 days." So I was right about 3 days asleep. He was a young guy, probably 18 or 19, clean shaven, unlike many of the scientists, wearing the classic white lab coat typical of scientists.

"Intern, get in here and bring that recruit too!" someone yelled angrily from another part of the building.

"Alright, Dr. Samba." Intern yelled back tauntingly.

"It's Namba!" came the voice back angrily. Someone clearly lost his temper really fast.

"Coming, Dr. Namba!" he turned to me and whispered. "We need to go, but first I'm supposed to convince you to join Team Rocket. I can tell your not going to do that, so let me just tell you that you are in a hidden part of Dark cave. It is just east of Violet, so you aren't that far off the beaten path. I'd like to help you guys escape, but you should probably go hear Nanba's speech first. You'll understand what I mean once he starts."

He walked around to the back of my bed, and because of my lack of strength, wheeled it across the lab. We passed various machines that I had no idea of their function and a lot of excited looking scientists who followed in a "parade" to a smaller room secluded from the machinery. As we entered the room I saw Cassie and Nathan sitting on their own beds waiting for us. "Are you guys okay?" I asked quietly as I passed.

"We're okay." Nathan answered. He turned to look at a balding scientist with a large moustache. He was starting up a large computer screen as if for a presentation. Then, once it was ready, he turned around.

"Hello, kids. Welcome to the Rocket Lab."

"Yeah, yeah. We know we got kidnapped, alright. Get on with it, Dr. Blambla!" yelled Cassie.

"Well fine then Miss Rude, And its Namba!" Namba yelled back. He regained his composure straightened his moustache and continued. "You three have been chosen to become the newest additions to the ranks of Team Rocket."

This time it was my turn to be annoying, "We don't like Team Rocket; you guys kidnapped us! You could have just sent us a fruit basket with a note saying JOIN TEAM ROCKET!"

"Stop interrupting, anyway as the head scientist here at Rocket Lab, I have the pleasure of telling you three that you are the world's first Pokémorphs."

"What the heck is a Pokémorph?" Nathan questioned. "Is it bad?"

_(A/N: I originally had a different explanation here, but after going through Biology Class, I realized how stupid it was, so i came up with a more realistic method.)_

"No, actually it should be quite good." He nodded as he spoke. "What we have done is quite simple. I have isolated the genes inside Mew that allows it to transform into any Pokemon it chooses. You three were chosen because you have a mutation that will allow you to use this gene to transform yourselves into Pokemon. We have already inserted these genes into you three, and, as you have not died from it, they seem to have been accepted succesfully.

"But what does that all mean?" I yelled to him.

He continued "Basically, you can turn into any Pokémon you have 'acquired' or learned of to a certain extent. I personally do not specifically know how this works, but Dr. Cobb will be willing to teach you, if you were join Team Rocket. So, what'll it be kids?"

We were just speechless. This was a violation of basic human rights, even if it is awesome. "Fine, we'll stay, but we will not join you unless you can convince us that Team Rocket isn't as evil as we all know it is." I answered for the three of us. By now our strength had returned, so Namba showed us to our rooms', one for Cassie and one for Nathan and me. Our room was pretty bland with only 2 beds, a few chairs, and a table, along with whitewashed walls and a cement floor. As soon as the door closed, Nathan exploded in rage.

"Why'd you do that? I don't know about Cassie and you, but I don't want to stay here any longer." He yelled.

"Look, I don't either, but they actually have some idea how this Pokémorph stuff works. Even if we had refused they wouldn't have let us leave alive. If we want to escape we are going to have to learn how to do this morphing stuff." I whispered quickly.

"But how do you know that there is a way out?

"I made friends with Intern 3, the guy who wheeled me into that room, and he seemed to know a way to escape." I replied. "We should just get to sleep; we have a lot of learning to do tomorrow." So, with that we both went to sleep.

**The Next Day…**

The next day, we were rudely awakened at 6 AM by an alarm ringing throughout the facility. A Rocket grunt opened our door, left food on the table in the middle of the room and left after locking the door. We got up and without saying a word ate the food. We were both very tired, but got up anyway. Just as we had fully woken up and eaten the breakfast laid out for us, the Grunt came back collected the remains of the food and left once again.

"These people sure are prompt," I commented to Nathan. We both snickered. A few minutes later, the same grunt showed up again and motioned for us to follow him.

As we walked across the cave, the Rocket Grunt informed of our instructions for the day. "You two along with your girlfriend, (He laughed), are instructed to be sent to Dr. Cobb to learn PokéMorphing. You will be taught together and if you try anything, Dr. Cobb has been instructed to use all force necessary to subdue you all." He then sneered "So, don't try anything." Soon after, we met up with Cassie along with her escort, another Rocket Grunt.

"Are you alright?" I asked Cassie as she joined the procession.

"Yeah, but those guys are really annoying, coming in and out all the time."

We passed many scientists, but passed fewer and fewer as we got farther into the cave, until the six of us were alone in the cave. Soon, we had reached a door in the cave wall.

"What's on the other side of that door?" Cassie asked the grunts when they halted in front of it. The door was metal and covered in locks.

One of the Grunts spoke up, "This is the way to the Valley. It is the only open aired part of our complex," he informed us as he unlocked all 20 of the locks. Once he had opened the door, (quite a feat in and of itself), we walked out into "The Valley."

The Valley was, as its name suggests, a small valley in the middle of the Dark Cave Mountains. It is surrounded on all sides with large mountains closing it off from all but the highest flying Pokémon and airplanes. The Rocket Grunts closed the door behind us, leaving the mountain behind us completely devoid of signs of the complex's existence. Standing in the middle of the valley was who I assumed to be Dr. Cobb. He was a large man, maybe 6' 6", and looked awfully stout and strong as well. He had wild dark hair and wore the classic scientist-like lab coat.

"Hey, come over here!" Cobb yelled to us from his vantage point on a nearby hill. His voice sounded exactly as I expected, loud and deep, but also calm. "It's time I trained the world's second set of Pokémorphs."

"Wait, second set? Dr. Namba said we were the first Pokémorphs." I was quite bewildered now.

"Well, Namba is a LIER! I am the actual first Pokémorph. I also am the scientist who designed the procedure that makes people into Pokémorphs." He paused here to look us over. "You three look like you could do quite well in this line of work."

"Line of Work?" Nathan yelled. "We are only here because you guys kidnapped us!"

"Oh, now you blame me? You sure are an angry little child," He calmly returned, "In fact, I had nothing to do with your abduction, so do not harbor any ill will against me specifically. But no matter. We must begin your training."

He snapped his fingers and the door behind us opened again. Out came a Rocket Grunt, different from the ones before. He was carrying three Pokéballs, of which he handed one to each of us. He continued, "In order to ease you three into this, I have chosen three humanoid Pokémon about human size to start with. Riley, you have a Machoke, Nathan a Lucario, and Cassie a Gardevoir. You may open their Pokéballs now." We opened them and out came the respective Pokémon

"The best way to be able to transform into a certain Pokémon is to interact with it and learn everything you can about the way the species acts, moves, and if needed, fights. This usually comes due to much experience with using said Pokémon in battle, but in this case we will have to speed up that process. You can morph into any Pokémon you own, but the transformation will be much harder to complete and tire you greatly. For these reasons it is better to know the Pokemon you wish to morph into well," he informed us.

"Now, we will try it one by one, with my assistance" He continued. "Riley, you try first. Focus on whatever you know about Machoke and once you have focused enough you can will the transformation to begin."

I closed my eyes and began to think. I looked at Machoke's purple skin, large muscles and thought of the kind of work I'd seen Machoke do around Azalea Town, such as heavy lifting and construction. Soon enough, after willing the transformation to begin for quite a long time, I started to feel my spine elongating, becoming taller, my arms thickening and growing large muscles along with those strange fins along my arms, and my clothes retreating into a Machoke's well known loincloth/ belt. Next, my jaw shifted and protruded outward slightly as this weird tingle covered me, which must have been my skin changing color and becoming more durable and thicker. These changes, along with others, continued for about thirty seconds, until after the weird feelings dispelled. I opened my now larger eyes. The first thing I noticed was my protruding snout blocking part of my lower vision, and that I was a lot taller. I looked around at my surroundings; enjoying my new "point of view."

Meanwhile, Nathan was starting his morph into a Lucario. First, his face changed into a snout shape, turned black and blue just like a normal Lucario, and then he grew large black cat-like ears on the top of his head. Next, he got really thin, and then grew a spike from his chest which had just sprouted yellow fur. His arms also thinned and he grew white spikes on the back of his hands. Last he raised himself onto the balls of his feet as they changed into Lucario-esque shape, while his thighs thickened until it looked like he was wearing very baggy shorts.

We had both finished, and looked at the original Machoke and Lucario. They didn't quite understand what was going on, so they looked really confused; so confused in fact that they hurt themselves in their confusion. Meanwhile Cassie was finishing her own morph as she lastly grew the leafy looking "helmet" that is normal on Gardevoirs.

Dr. Cobb picked up the three Pokéballs and returned the original Pokémon before they freaked out anymore. "Good job." He commended us. "You have just completed some of the hardest morphing you will ever do. Next, we will move onto using the Pokémorph to do various things, such as fighting."

A/N: So, long chapter, right? I have been working on it a while so it should be pretty good. BTW, I was wondering if you readers would prefer me to post short frequent chapters or longer once a month type chapters. Also, Syraoran1224 didn't have anything to do with the fact that this chapter was up within three weeks.


	5. Pokemorphing Time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

A/N: This Chapter, we will begin something I should have done earlier in this fanfic: different points of view. Also, sorry about the long wait between updates. My beta read still hasn't written me back about this chapter.

"First, when learning to use a Pokémon correctly, you must, as I said before, learn how to species generally acts and such. This will help you in a variety of ways," Dr. Cobb stopped to think, and then continued while facing Nathan and me. "Riley, you go over to the mountainside and use Machoke's strength to punch through it. Nathan, you test out Lucario's speed and agility." Then he turned to Cassie. "Cassie, figure out how Gardevoir usually act and such, be cause I really do not know. I've never morphed into one and for a good reason too." He said shrugging his shoulders.

We all split up to do our respective activities. I ran over to the mountainside, finding that Machoke move extremely similar to humans, and rammed into it, then bounced right off. After getting up and dusting myself off, I examined the stone wall to see if I had done any damage to it. I then realized that Machoke do not "look before they leap", they punch first, and don't bother asking questions later. I hadn't done any damage to the wall when I shoulder rammed it so I punched it instead. My fist sank a few inches into the wall. I was kind of surprised at this, and punched the wall with my other hand. It too sank a few inches into the side of the wall. This kind of surprised me as well, so I pulled my fists from the rock and tried again. I tried punching the wall multiple ways, trying to figure out how a real Machoke would do it.

The last time I tried it, I thought of how I'd seen some Machoke using Focus Punch. Immediately, my fist started to glow. I was using Focus Punch! I smashed my fist into that mountain and it shattered! The wall broke into thousands of pieces and the stones began to fall straight for me. I am sorry to say that I screamed like a girl right then, which is really not Machoke-like. Also, I ran away from the Stone rain. Dr. Cobb heard my screaming and came over to where I was.

"What happened?" he questioned. He looked at the broken side of the mountain.

"Machoke, choke, Machoke," I said then realized he wouldn't understand.

"Try thinking what you want to say towards me instead of speaking." He said amusedly.

"_I was trying to say that I used focus punch by accident," _I said telepathically. _"Hey, this is kind of cool!"_

"I see you've discovered what I was going to teach you by yourself." He returned.

"_So, what now?"_ I inquired comically _"Should I go try knocking down another mountain?"_

"No, I think we are about done for today. Your first PokéMorphing takes a lot out of you." He dismissed me as he walked over to the others.

I quickly rushed after him, "_Wait, how do I demorph?"_

"It's pretty simple; just will yourself back into a human." Dr. Cobb answered as he walked away toward Nathan. I did that and quickly found myself getting shorter and losing lots of muscle mass. My skin tingled again as it turned tan, and thankfully, my clothes expanded from Machoke's Loincloth. Soon I was my old self again. I looked around and then walked over to where I thought the door was when we came in.

**Nathan**

I left the group as Lucario and made my way over to the other side of the hill. Lucarios sure walk weird, all up on their toes and such. After spending some time figuring out how to walk without falling over, I tried running. Now I could understand why Lucarios are built this way, they are made to run and I did run, quite fast, actually. I ran all over the valley, leaping over boulders and just plain out showing off. This was really cool! I accidently tripped while jumping over one particularly tall boulder and tumbled down the other side of it. "Stinking boulder," I yelled "Take this!" I shouted as I shoved my hand (paw) forward. Before I knew what was happening, a pulse of blue shot from my palm and destroyed the boulder. "Whoa," I said to myself. "That was cool!" I tried it again and once again a shot of blue flew from my palm. "This must be Force Palm."

Next, I tried focusing energy between my paws, and as I'd expected, I created an Aura Sphere which I soon threw at the valley wall. Suddenly, I heard an explosion. I glanced at where I'd thrown the Aura Sphere, but there was only a small depression in the Rock where it had hit. I looked the other way to see part of one of the nearby mountains crumbling. I dashed to the top of the hill, and saw that the whole thing was caused by Riley using Focus Punch. After talking to Riley for a bit, he approached me.

"So, how'd it go? By the way, when in a Pokémorph you can speak through telepathy. Riley had some trouble with that." He asked.

"Pretty good, I learned to use Force Palm and Aura Sphere."

"Alright, that's great. When you three first showed up I was concerned that you all wouldn't be able to learn and figure things out for yourselves." He congratulated me. "Now, we are done for today, so if you will demorph and go over to where Riley is waiting."

I didn't quite know how to demorph but tried anyway. I willed my self to return to normal and soon found myself turning back to normal. My hands grew regular fingers again and my face flattened back to normal. My feet lengthened and turned "pink" again. My ears returned to the sides of my head and all three of my spikes retracted. Before long, I was a regular human again. I walked over to join Riley…

**Cassie**

Needless to say, being a Gardevoir is really weird. Right when I first finished morphing I realized that I was floating on my own psychic power without even trying. The next thing I realized was that I was insanely thin all over. Geez, Dr. Cobb sure is sexist, having me turn into a Pokémon that looks like a woman.

Gardevoir is a Psychic Pokémon, so the first thing to do is telekinesis. I had watched a lot of Pokémon battles on TV, but none of those had a Gardevoir, but PLENTY of Psychic Pokémon were used. I tried a lot of strange movements I'd seen before on a medium sized rock, but none of them worked. Cobb had better not have been watching me. Eventually, I got really frustrated and willed it to explode. Surprisingly, it exploded right then. The rock fragments flew in all directions, including toward me. Without thinking, I put up a psychic shield that deflected the fragments away from me. "_That was awesome!_" I thought. Right then another explosion roared through the valley, as part of a mountain fell down. This I assumed was Riley at work, so I didn't worry. _"Now for some lifting!"_ I thought to myself, and then proceeded to lift boulders with my mind practicing just in case I ever needed to use this skill.

Pretty soon, Dr. Cobb came up behind me. "Good Job! I see you've learned how to use telekinesis. That is a very useful skill for many reasons."

"_It was easy_," I thought, rolling my eyes.

"I know, I've used it before," He replied.

"_Wait, can you hear my thoughts?"_ I thought toward him.

"Yes, but only things you think loudly." He returned. "By the way, we are pretty much finished for today. If I keep you three too long Namba might think something's up. Go ahead and demorph by the same way you morphed." He walked of leaving me to it.

I was actually comfortable being a Gardevoir, but focused on turning back anyway. Soon enough, I felt my whole body thickening to a reasonable size my weird "dress" thing retracting and being replaced by my regular clothes. My skin returned to its usual color and my green "helmet" turned back into my brown hair. After that, I was my usual self. I joined Dr. Cobb and the boys at the door out of the valley.

"Well, that was an interesting day," I said happily.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Dr. Cobb commented, barely keeping a straight face.

"_What are you so happy about?"_ I was concerned our teacher here was trying to manipulate us or something like that.

"I am smiling because Team Rocket is in big trouble with you guys around," he conveyed to us quietly. "You see, I am not really part of Team Rocket. Anymore, that is. I recognized that Namba has gone insane with this project and am trying to stop him. I understand that Riley here told Dr. Namba you three will not be joining the Team, is that right?"

"_Yes, I did, quite heroically too," _Riley told him.

"Then you three might not live to see the morning," he returned gravely. "Dr. Namba is convinced that if he can't have you as part of Team Rocket, no one can have you three. Be on alert tonight, as he may try to have you three killed in your sleep." And with that ominous note he opened the door and sent us to our rooms.

A/N: Well, another chapter come and gone. The next chapter will be decently exciting. Do you readers like the split points of views or is one better? Review with your answer


	6. The Escape Part 1

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay, I've been having problems with not letting me edit or add to my stories. Anyway, on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon at all. Seriously.

**Riley**

"Well, I think this will work," I whispered, pointing to an elaborate trap I had created. It was a tripwire attached to a bell, and when someone came by, it would make a loud enough noise to wake us both up, but not to be heard outside the room. In reality, it was just a bell on a string but I was proud to have built it from random wires and metal scraps, I'd picked up while walking back to our room.

"It looks stupid," He replied "Do you really think this will stop Team Rocket?"

"I don't know, but at least I am trying to stop them." I yelled back. "We are in trouble! Do you not realize that?"

Just then, a Rocket Grunt opened the door. I quickly stopped the bell from ringing, as to not tell him that we were expecting their attack. He ran in and yelled "What's going on in here?"

Nathan spoke up, "Nothing, just a friendly discussion,"

"Well, just be quiet!" He left in an angry state.

"That was close." Nathan whispered. "I thought he was going to get us in trouble for a second there."

"We should go to sleep; we don't have much else to do." I replied loudly. Then I whispered to Nathan, "We'll take turns sleeping, I'll take the first watch." Nathan laid down on his bed and soon fell fast asleep. We alternated sleeping every 2 hours.

At about 1:00 AM, my bell trap rang. Instantly, I shot awake. Nathan was already on his feet with a chair in his hands ready to hit whoever showed up. The door slowly opened. A figure appeared in the doorway, then seeing Nathan, ducked. Nathan swung the chair right where the figure's head was.

"Nathan, stop!" It was Cassie in the doorway. "What are you doing?" Nathan put the chair down.

"Cassie?" Nathan whispered a little slow at realizing it was her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was trying to warn you, until you swung a chair at me!" She hissed back.

"Warn us about what?" I inquired.

"Well, I was walking down the hall from the lady's room, when I overheard a loud discussion. The Rocket "Higher-ups" are having a secret meeting, and are planning to use all necessary force to get us to join them. They won't let us leave and they won't kill us either. They are planning all sorts of torture for us if we don't submit," Cassie informed us.

"It sounds like we've overstayed our welcome," Nathan commented. "It's time for us to leave."

"Sounds good to me, but whatever happened to our Pokémon?" I wondered. "We need to find them before we leave."

"That's where I come in," Dr. Cobb showed up in the doorway. "They gave me your Pokémon, just in case I wanted to use them for your training." He pulled out five Pokéballs.

We all freaked out at his sudden appearance, but took our Pokémon back. "Thanks," I said. "But, we need a plan to get out of here, while also stopping Namba from creating more Pokémorphs and sending them to capture us."

"I can help with that too," Dr. Cobb once again replied. "All of the files on Pokémorphs are in his office. If we simply steal the files he will be unable to create any more Pokémorphs, thus ending any chance of any formidable Pokémorphing opponent."

"Ok, Cassie and Dr. Cobb, you two go swipe the files then meet us in Cassie's room in about an hour. Meanwhile, Nathan and I will cause a distraction, bringing most of the guards to this side of the complex."

"Sounds good to me, Riley," Cassie agreed. She and Dr. Cobb slipped out the door, and tiptoed to Cassie's room to plan their thievery. Meanwhile, I thought about what we could do for a distraction. Suddenly, I came up with the perfect idea.

"Riley, what are you planning?" Nathan asked, looking a little worried.

"Oh, you'll like this plan!" I replied deviously.

The next morning…

**Nathan**

"Machoke is a better Pokémon! He has bigger muscles!" Riley yelled at the top of his lungs.

"No, Lucario obviously is better. He is as agile as a cat." I screamed back.

"No, Machoke!"

"Lucario!"

Etc.

As we expected, guards showed up within a few minutes. Once the guards showed up I shoved Riley lightly. He took a few steps back and fell on his behind. Then he jumped up and ran at me, as I sidestepped and he fell onto his bed. "That all you got, punk?" I taunted him.

"No, definitely not!" he said as he got up. He closed his eyes, concentrated and began to morph. His head became squarer, his jaw jutting out while his arms thickened quickly and his skin turned purple. His clothes receded into a loincloth. Fin-like appendages shot out from his forearms, and the top of his head. He completed his morph into a Machoke by letting out a feral sounding roar. He sure could put on a show.

Riley, as Machoke, swung a fist at me. I ducked and his fist whistled over my head. By now, 2 of the guards had run off to get help. I dodged to the side of another punch. I began my morph as I dodged multiple blows. My nose turned to a snout, my foot bones reconstructing in mid jump, and my hands turning to paws and sprouting spikes. Within a minute I was fully morphed into a Lucario.

Now I started to fight back, creating an aura sphere and throwing it intentionally awry. We sparred back and forth for a while, soon gathering what looked like most of the Rocket Grunts in the complex. The plan was to get all the Rockets in the room. Then when they tried to stop us, Riley would demorph. Then, I would grab him and I would use Extremespeed to dash to Cassie's room. That was the plan anyway. As it turned out, one of the grunts had a stun gun. He hit Riley with it, quickly knocking him out. I noticed that this caused him to demorph unconsciously.

I turned to the Grunt, feigning gratitude. "Thanks a lot. He overreacts like that sometimes." Then I promptly dispatched him with an Aura powered kick. The rest of the Grunts, who until just now were scared out of their wits, charged me at the same time. I created an Aura sphere, and threw it on the ground as I leaped out of the way. The Aura Sphere exploded, knocking all of them away. Grunts flew in all directions, all of them unconscious.

I picked up Riley, now fully demorphed, noticing how easy it was, and then simply walked out of the room.

**Cassie**

As Dr. Cobb and I entered the room I had stayed in the last two nights, he began to speak. "The files we are looking for are located in Dr. Namba's office on the other side of the complex. He has them in a safe behind a painting of him as a child. You should be able to slip in unnoticed if you morph into one of your small Pokémon and slip through the air vents," Cobb instructed.

"Got it!" I affirmed. "What will you do while I make my way into his office?"

"I will be helping in various ways. You'll see soon enough." He replied amusedly.

"Alright," I returned calmly. I took a few steps back from him and concentrated on morphing.

Before long, I began to change. I immediately noticed that Dr. Cobb seemed to be getting taller, as I shrunk to just a few inches under 3 feet tall. Then a large striped tail erupted from my behind as brown fur grew all over me, followed by my ears moving to the top of my head and becoming longer. Next, my arms fused into themselves leaving them more like triangles sticking from the side of my torso. My fur changed colors to fit a Sentret, and my body changed shape so I was more round. I looked up, as a fully morphed Sentret, and thought toward Cobb. _"I'm ready to go!"_

He looked slightly amused at my morphing, but went on to explain his plans for us to carry out. "I will carry you inconspicuously through the base to a hall way near Namba's office. Once there, I will open the air vent and leave you to go get the files."

"_Okay, I'm ready when you are."_ I replied mentally. He reached down and I leaped into his arms. Cobb moved to the door, opened it, and we began our trip across the base.

As he walked down the hall, multiple Rocket Grunts dashed by. When Dr. Cobb asked where they were going, one simply replied, "There's a fight between those #^%&% Pokémorphs," with a very uncivil tongue. Once we had reached our desired area of the base, Dr. Cobb looked around quickly. There was no one around, but according to him, guards have a habit of showing up at the worst of times. After assuring that no one was around, he opened a nearby air vent on the wall near the ceiling.

"Up you go!" he said a little too cheerfully as he pushed me inside the vent. "You'll find his office very easily. Dr. Namba snores really loudly. Also, work fast; I'm not sure how long it will be before the guards return."

Wordlessly, I dashed off into the vent. Being a Sentret took a little getting used to, but I quickly learned how to work with my new capabilities. I ran quietly towards the chainsaw, to use the old metaphor, which was Namba's snoring. I took a left, then a right, then a left, and soon reached Namba's office. He was snoring up a storm on a couch, as expected. The screen was screwed into the vent wall tightly. I used Tackle to smash the screen out, but swiftly grabbed it before it could hit the ground and make noise. I pulled, with some difficulty, the screen into the vent, and dropped silently into the room. I made my way past Namba, and over to his file cabinet.

I grew larger, growing to just over 5 feet. My fur was replaced by my clothes, while my ears shrank and returned to the sides of my head. My arms lengthened and returned to their original form. Within a minute, I was back to being myself again. Now that I had returned to myself, I opened the file cabinet; inside of it were a lot of files.

I looked through the files, finding a lot of strange dividers. These included: Torture Methods, Mutation, an encyclopedia of Pokemon Moves, and, of course, PokéMorphing. Behind the PokéMorphing Divider was a large grouping of folders and documents on the subject. I found scientist logbooks on our condition during the operations, a research paper written by Dr. Cobb on the process in general and even and evil looking doodle of how Namba could take over the world! I decided to take all of the folders with me. I also grabbed up the encyclopedia of Moves, just in case.

I gathered them up into my arms, but I dropped the encyclopedia and it hit the floor. The resounding noise of book hitting carpet was enough to rouse Namba a bit. He turned over in his sleep and, to my surprise, fell off his bed!

Acting as quickly as was possible, I slid the files under a desk, and then began to morph. I shrank until I was just less than 2 feet tall, and then fell to my knees. My whole body turned light green and my bone structure changed to a somewhat awkward L shape. My hands, arms, legs and feet fused with my body into four shorter legs. Finally a ring of small buds grew from my neck, while my hair curled together into a large green lea atop my head. By the time Namba was fully awake, I was fully and completely a Chikorita.

"Oh, hello little Chikorita!" Dr. Namba said groggily. "Why are you in my room, you little beast!" He suddenly yelled at me. He leaped off his bed; wearing some strange pajamas with big red R's on them, toward me. Adjusting quickly to my new body, I dived out of the way. He turned toward me with a gleam in his eye. "I know it is you, Cassie!" He whispered angrily as I took refuge under his desk.

This surprised me, I never expected him to guess it was me. _"Well, then take this!"_ I thought toward him. I twirled the leaf on my head, throwing a Razor Leaf attack straight toward him. He didn't move fast enough and found himself pinned to the wall by my leaves. Because he was not accustomed to physical work, he didn't even have enough strength to pull himself off the wall. I sauntered my way cockily out from under the desk. _"Not so powerful now, eh, Doctor?"_

I began to demorph by growing in size. My spine straightened out and my limbs became normal length once more. My skin turned pink once again right as my clothes returned from whatever void they go to when I morph. The last thing that happened before I was normal once more was the leaf atop my head erupting into brown hair as my normal hair came back. As soon as I was done demorphing, I turned around and picked up his files from under the desk.

I trod over to him and looked him straight in the eye. "Alright, here's how this is going to work. My friends and I leave without any trouble. You do not send anyone after us, and we do not call the police to raid this place. Fair enough?" I questioned.

"Fine," he said submissively. And with that, I hit him over the face with a heavy book, knocking him out cold.

A/N: read and review! Looks like Namba got FaceBooked!

PS: Seriously, are Teengamer and ZombiePossum13 the only ones who can see the review button?


	7. The Escape Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Understand? Of course you don't, that's why I have to do this.

A/N: Hoopla= Nathan's Cyndaquil.

**Riley**

Nathan and I were in Cassie's room congratulating each other on our successful diversion, when Cassie dashed into the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

"What's going on?" I inquired. "Did you get the files?"

Cassie handed a few folders and a heavy book to me. "Well, I barely escaped with my life after being attacked by Namba. I tried to no be recognized by morphing into Chikorita, but he recognized me! I barely escaped from that room with the files. I made Namba promise to not come after us, but we all know he won't keep his promise."

"I said it once, and I'll say it again, we need to leave!" Nathan overdramatically stated.

"We've heard it before, Nathan." I piped up, "Yes, we do need to leave, but how?" I quickly slipped the book and files into my backpack.

"Simple, we simply fake a fire drill!" Nathan pointed out a red box attached to the wall.

"Well, that was easy. Then we just have to follow the Grunts out the door! Except, they are kind of looking for us, and setting off the fire alarm would only attract them." Cassie replied sadly.

"Or, we could sneak through the vents like Cassie did." I said. "That is probably the easiest way."

"That means…" He gasped. "I get to turn into Hoopla!" He started to scream, before Cassie slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Quiet! You'll attract the Grunts!" She hissed. "That's actually a good idea. Riley, you morph into Totodile; I'll morph into Chikorita, and, Nathan, Hoopla." She sounded kind of annoyed at Nathan.

I took a few steps back from them and began my morphing. First, I began to shrink, while my body thickened and my skin turned blue and became scaly. My clothes disappeared, and by then, I was only a foot tall. Next, my mouth was forced outwards into a snout, while my teeth grew larger and became very sharp. Then, my fingers shrank into small claws while the same happened to my feet. My spine elongated and I grew a tail. Finally, red plates erupted from my back all the way down to my tail, completing my transformation into a Totodile.

By the time I finished morphing; Cassie had already morphed as well, while Nathan was waiting until we were done. "_Put us up in the vent, Nathan_," I told him. He picked me up and pushed me inside the vent. I was soon followed by Cassie. I slid over to the edge of the vent to watch Nathan morph.

First, he shrank, just like Cassie and I, until he was about a foot tall. Then, his nose lengthened into a very long snout. His head rounded out as he became covered in fur. His body shape changed into an oval shape, while four large red dots appeared on his back. These suddenly burst into flame, finishing his morph into a Cyndaquil.

By now, Rocket Grunts were banging on the door, so Nathan called "_Pull me up with Vine Whip, Cassie!" _telepathically.

"_Wait, we forgot our backpacks!" _I reminded them. Luckily, none of us had had time to put much inside them, so Nathan was able to push the over to Cassie, who pulled him and the packs into the vent.

Just as we got fully inside, the Grunts broke down the door. They saw us disappear into the vent, which meant our escape wasn't a secret anymore. "There they are!" one Grunt yelled while pointing to the vent where the last pack had just disappeared. One tried to grab it, but just missed and fell to the floor. After a short laugh at their lack of any sort of skill, we ran off into the vent system.

We each carried the arm strap of our own packs in our mouths as we navigated the air vents. Before long we came to a vent cover. I looked through to see many scientists having a meeting. Another room held many frightened Pokémon. I knocked the cover off with a Rage attack, which got all of the Pokémon's attention. After a bit of coaxing, they followed us into the vent system.

We traversed the air vents for about an hour before we finally found the way out. Once we had found it, Cassie broke open the vent cover with a Razor Leaf. The freed Pokémon flooded out, pushing us out with them. We were on a cliff near the Dark Cave. All of the Pokémon ran off into the woods to the north, leaving the three of us and a very confused Sandshrew behind.

"_Hey, come over here you guys!" _Nathan/Hoopla called from the nearby cliff. We left our packs on the ground and ran over to him. We looked over the edge of the cliff.

Below sprawled the small metropolis of Violet City, I could see the bright red Pokémon Center, the open roofed Gym, and the famous Sprout Tower. "Chik-o-rita!" Cassie said in her amazement.

"_Well guys, we finally made it! Violet City, here we come!"_ I congratulated them. The Sandshrew was still confused and decided to just dig a hole to hide in. All three of us just stopped and watched it dig. It dug down a foot or two then fell asleep.

"_Hey, Riley, Cassie, would you guys mind if I caught that thing?" _Nathan asked, _"Also, I think it is about time we demorphed." _

"_Both sound good to me," _I answered as I began to demorph. Soon enough, I was back to myself again. Meanwhile, Nathan had already demorphed and was preparing to battle the Sandshrew.

**Nathan**

Once I finished demorphing, I pulled out Hoopla's Pokéball. Even though he had a type disadvantage, I was confident that he could win, because at such a low level, Sandshrew could not know any Ground type moves, except maybe Dig. "Go, Hoopla!" I called as I threw his ball. The Pokéball flashed and opened as Hoopla came out.

When the Sandshrew realized what was going on, it squeaked loudly in fright and tried to run away. Before I said a word, Hoopla had outrun him and blocked his escape. In response, Sandshrew hit Hoopla in the face with a Scratch attack. Hoopla was knocked aside, but got up quickly.

"Hoopla, use Tackle!" I shouted. He leaped forward and rammed Sandshrew with his head, knocking it sideways. "Pokéball, Go!" I yelled as I threw it at Sandshrew. But it was swatted away easily and knocked Riley in the face. "Sorry!" I called.

Sandshrew was angry. It jumped up and curled up into a ball, which I first thought was the move Defense Curl, until it started spinning. Well, I was right. Sandshrew didn't know any ground type moves but, some how, some one had taught it the ROCK type move Rollout.

It landed on the ground and hit Hoopla, knocking him out of the way. "Hoopla!" I yelled. Hoopla got up in time to see Sandshrew use rollout and hit him again. Once again Hoopla was damaged by the move. He was hit a third time, and then finally was able to dodge a hit.

The Sandshrew ran towards Hoopla readying a Scratch attack, when suddenly, smoke started to spew from Cyndaquil's mouth. "Awesome! You're using Smokescreen!" I called. Hoopla leaped out of the smoke cloud, leaving Sandshrew lost in the smoke.

Sandshrew finally stumbled out of the smoke cloud coughing. Hoopla finished the battle by using Tackle, as I'd instructed. I threw another Pokéball at the almost unconscious Sandshrew; this time I was successful.

"Yay! We did it, Hoopla!" I cried as we began to happily dance around.

Riley and Cassie, as usual, looked on with shame.

A/N: Well, they escaped and I filled in a gap in Pokémon amounts. Read and review! Not to get angry at anyone, but I've had 103 hits so far this month yet no reviews! Please tell me what you think of my fanfic.


	8. The Tyrant Tyranitar

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Get over it!

A/N: Sorry its been so long, anyone who actually continually reads this story. I was out of the USA for 2 months on vacation. BTW, what kind of a title is Grunt?

**Riley**

Once Nathan finished dancing like a maniac, we descended the mountain we were on into Violet City. Along the way, we were forced to hop down multiple tall ledges that would be difficult, if not impossible to climb up if we were to go up the mountain. When we left the mountain, we found ourselves not far from the Violet City limits.

"Hurry up, guys!" Cassie called as she started to run. Nathan and I dashed after her. We ran through the streets until we reached the Pokémon Center. Nathan was ahead of all of us by this time, so he was the first one in the Center. Just after he went in, he came sprinting out.

"You guys are not gonna believe this!" he yelled as he came up to us. "Team Rocket is inside the Pokémon Center."

"They must be looking for us," I stated quietly. "But we can't let them mess up the Pokémon Center." I said louder. "C'mon guys, its time to fight some Rockets!"

"Alright!" Cassie responded. Nathan nodded his approval.

We walked into the Pokémon Center, and I instantly saw why Nathan had been so alarmed. Two Rocket Grunts were at the counter angrily questioning Nurse Joy. An Ekans that obviously belonged to one of them was on the counter threatening to bite Joy.

"Hey, bozos!" I yelled. They turned around. "Stop harassing the Nurse. We're the ones you want."

One of the Grunts pulled out a Pokéball. "Go, Tyranitar!" out came a very strong looking Tyranitar. "The boss gave us this to defeat you!" the Grunt yelled.

I glanced at Nathan, and saw that he had his hand on his Sandshrew's Pokéball and a yellow brick pattern beginning to show on his back.

"Not now, we need to get them out of the Center first," Cassie whispered, "Let's go."

All three of us simultaneously turned and ran out of the Center, with the Grunts right behind. I led us out of the city where we could safely fight them off. We reached a clearing in the forest and I turned to Cassie.

"OK, Cassie you morph into Sentret and Nathan into Sandshrew. You both stay out of the way while I will directly fight off Tyranitar as Machoke. If they throw out any more Pokémon, it will be your responsibility to keep them off of me, or preferably knocked out."

I tried to begin my transformation, but couldn't seem to do it. "Hey guys, I can't morph into Machoke. It's not working." I called over to them.

"I guess we can't morph into those three because we no longer "own" the original Pokémon." Cassie thought out loud. "Wait, didn't Namba say any Pokémon we've had contact with? Cause if so, I want to..."

Just then, the Tyranitar burst out of the trees, roaring extremely loud, with the two Grunts in tow.

Suddenly, Cassie sprinted forward, straight at Tyranitar. Once she reached him, she scratched some scales off its leg and ran back to us.

"Use this," she instructed as she handed Nathan and I some of Tyranitar's scales each. I didn't really understand, until I realized Cassie's skin was turning green. She was morphing into a Tyranitar!

**Cassie**

Once I had given the "boys" the scales, I attempted to transform into Tyranitar. Not surprisingly, it worked. quickly, my skin started to turn green. "Keep the Grunts away while I finish." I quickly said to Nathan before the transformation went any further. Nathan nodded and immediately ran off to distract the Grunts.

I resumed my transformation, growing to roughly 6 and a half feet tall. My skin now dark green and scaly, large claws grew, enveloping my thumbs and then pairs of fingers. Meanwhile, the same happened to my feet. My stomach area turned blue in a diamond shape, while my head became reptilian and spines grew from my back, finishing with a tail growing from my behind. I was now a full Tyranitar. I rolled my shoulders, getting used to the new body. I looked behind me, and saw Riley had figured out my strategy; he had finished morphing as well.

Nathan had been confusing the Grunts with some sort of shiny object. In retrospect, I think it was a key-chain. Anyway, Riley and I stepped forward, getting their attention quickly.

"_OK, now we are ready to battle._" Riley told the Grunts telepathically.

"Hey, that's not fair!" the Grunts whined. "It has to be one on one."

"_Fine, then I'll fight your Tyranitar,"_ I responded. Riley quickly backed up.

I stared down the real one, then suddenly leaped forward using a Thrash attack. The real one dodged to the side then looked at the Grunts for a command. I quickly struck it across the face with another Thrash. Then I hit it with an Ice Fang. The Grunts finally realized what was going on and began to command it.

"Tyranitar, use Hyper Beam." One Grunt yelled. The Tyranitar prepared to fire. But, just in time, I swung a sound uppercut punch. His mouth slammed shut hard, while I ran for cover.

"_Hit the deck!" _I yelled to Riley and Nathan, who had demorphed already. They promptly dove behind a tree, and a bush, respectively.

A huge explosion wracked the area. They probably even heard it back in Violet. I came out from my cover, to see total destruction a Hyper Beam can bring.

The Tyranitar was surprisingly still on its feet, but only just barely. I stepped over multiple trees and made my way over to it. Once I reached it, I saw it was already Knocked Out, so I simply flicked it over with one claw, after which it fell over. Over in one corner laid the two Grunts, both unconscious. Seeing there was no danger, I demorphed back to good old Human form. As I demorphed, Riley and Nathan came out from behind the foliage.

"That was crazy," Riley understated calmly.

"So, apparently, we can use any Pokémon form?" Nathan asked.

"Just the ones we have the DNA of, I think." I responded indicating the scales. "But, we can't use these again now that they've deteriorated."

"Let's go back to Violet City." Riley advised. "We can get Officer Jenny to come pick up these guys."

So after returning Tyranitar, and tying the Grunts to a tree, We left for Violet.

A/N: Pretty good chapter, if I do say so myself. Review if you get the reference to the Anime. And whoever does get it, what is it called in the English version?

Anyways, I hope to be able to update much more often now.


	9. insert semicreative title here

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

A/N: Hey guys, Hopefully I'll be able to start updating more often. I got my own laptop now, so I can write whenever I want.

2nd A/N: (1 month later) Yeah, that plan kinda failed. BTW the anime reference was Axew's Dragon Sneeze.

**Riley**

Once we made it back to Violet City, carefully noting the way back, the three of us headed for the Police Department.

Upon entering, I immediately noticed something was wrong. No one was in the front room, and the lights were off, whereas normally there would be many people rushing about. At least, that's what the Police Station is like in Azalea town.

"It's deserted," I whispered. I took one step inside, and the doors slammed shut behind me, leaving Cassie and Nathan locked outside. The two of them pounded on the doors, but it was to no avail. With nothing else to do, I walked farther inside.

The Police station was kind of creepy with the lights out, but I moved farther into the Station any way, going through a door off to the left. Inside was a fairly large filing room with several filing cabinets. As soon as I was through the door, it slammed shut behind me, again. Before I knew what was happening, a man wearing black clothes leaped out from behind one of the cabinets and threw a Pokéball. Obviously, he was from Team Rocket, but he somehow looked higher ranked than the other Rockets we'd met. The pokémon he'd thrown out was a Sandslash, and it looked pretty strong as well.

"Who are you?" I asked warily. "Another Grunt?"

"You dare think I am a Grunt! I am a Rocket Corporal!" He responded angrily. "Sandslash, use Scratch attack."

I ducked behind the nearest filing cabinet just in time to dodge the hit. "Go, Crock!" I whispered as I threw him out. "Crock, use Water Gun!" I called. My Totodile jumped out from behind the cabinet and blasted the Corporal with water. But, his Sandslash had got out of the way in time to avoid it. "Crock, Water Gun once more!" I shouted. Crock fired again, this time hitting a direct hit on Sandslash. "Now use Bite!" I shouted while climbing up a filing cabinet. Crock leaped forward and sank his teeth into Sandslash's leg.

While the Corporal was distracted with Crock's epic biting skills. I crossed over the tops of the filing cabinets until I was behind him. I quietly slid down and came up behind him. "Looks like its lights out for you," I whispered to myself. "Crock, use Water Gun!" I yelled. The Corporal turned just in time to meet my fist as it connected with his head. He was instantly knocked out cold.

Meanwhile, Crock had let go of Sandslash, having dealt heavy damage with such a direct hit. I walked over to him, kneading my knuckles in pain. Punching people's "lights out" sure wasn't painless like in the movies. Sandslash was almost knocked out so it limped over to the Corporal and returned to its Pokéball. Then, Crock and I continued to explore the police station.

We made our way through the room to another door. Inside was another storage room with multiple filing cabinets. As I walked in, I heard a thump to my left. I circled around the cabinets, and found Officer Jenny and the other police officers bound and gagged in a corner. The thump had come from officer Jenny who had upended a table when she heard me come in. I quickly moved to untie the Police officers.

"Thanks a lot." Officer Jenny said after I untied her, "That Rocket Corporal has one tough Sandslash." The two of us then proceeded to untie all the other police officers. Once everyone was untied, I informed them about the Corporal in the other room, and the pair of Grunts in the forest.

While the other policemen ran off to apprehend the Rocket Corporal, Jenny, two officers, and I made our way to the front of the station. Nathan and Cassie were trying to pry open the doors. Officer Jenny swiped a key card in a slot on the wall, turning on all the lights on and opening the door, causing Cassie and Nathan to fall into the station comically.

Well, there you go, that took me what, a month? And now I get further into the realm of convenient fan-fiction alteration, i.e. the Rocket Corporal. It just never made sense to me that the hierarchy goes straight from grunt to commander.


	10. A Flying Fight with Falkner

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I could, maybe, if i had a couple billion (possibly a trillion) dollars.

A/N: Hey, I think its been like a month, time for a new chapter! (wrote that in November!) :) By the way, didn't anyone get the Dragon sneeze reference? At least Pichufan acknowledged my author note on it.

**Cassie**

Once Nathan and I got up off the floor, the three of us led the Police to the newly expanded forest clearing where I'd defeated the Tyranitar. Not surprisingly, the pair of Grunts had regained consciousness. Riley untied them from the tree, then the officers quickly handcuffed them. As Officer Jenny's subordinates escorted the Rockets away, she asked us if we knew anything useful about Team Rocket.

"We know that they have a hideout somewhere in Dark Cave." I told her. "We were kidnapped when we tried to enter the city about a week ago, but we escaped, which is why all the Rockets showed up." I left it at that so we could keep our abilities secret. "However, we have no idea how to get back there. The way out we took is impassible now."

"Thanks for the help," Jenny said as we began to walk back to Violet City. "By the way, do you three know anything about this?" She pointed to the damaged trees around the clearing.

"That happened when we battle the Rocket Grunts," Nathan explained, "A Tyranitar using Hyper Beam." Jenny nodded that she understood.

Once we reached the City once again, Officer Jenny and the other police officers split off from us, and went back to the police station. "So, where to now?" I asked Riley.

**Riley**

"So, where to now?" Cassie asked me.

I replied that I was not sure. We could try to go back to our normal journeying, possibly splitting up in the process. I explained this possibility to both Cassie and Nathan.

"Somehow, I feel out fates are kind of, you know, intertwined or something," Nathan responded with appropriate hand motions, "Let's not split up. Can we stay together? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

"I'm fine with sticking together, what about you Cassie?" I asked.

"Why not? This way is safer anyway." She affirmed.

"Well, then let's get going to the Violet Gym." I led the way as we crossed the street, passed the Pokémon Center, and reached the Gym. It was a fairly short, round tower with a battle field on the top, so as to give maximum advantage to the Gym Leader's Flying Pokémon. Various Pidgeys and other flying Pokemon were flying around the tower. They probably belonged to some of the lesser trainers in the gym.

As we approached, the automatic doors opened, well, automatically. This time, Nathan went inside first, fearing another confrontation with the Rockets. Luckily, the doors didn't slam shut after he went in, so Cassie and I walked on in. The lobby was fairly plain, there was a waiting area off to the left. Across the room from the doors, a large insignia with a likeness of the Zephyr Badge covered the wall. As we entered the lobby, a blue haired man came out from a door off to the right.

"Are you three challengers to this Gym?" Blue-hair said. When I nodded, he continued. "I'm Falkner, the Violet City Gym leader. Which of you three would like to battle me first?"

"I'll go first," I replied.

"No wait, could we do a triple battle? I've heard of people doing 3 on 3 battles over in the Unova region. If we win, we each get a badge. Is that OK?" Nathan interrupted.

"Seems okay to me," Falkner answered.

Falkner turned around a began to walk back the way he had come. We followed him through the door and up an elevator. At the top, we went up a separate staircase from Falkner and emerged on opposite sides of the roof. We took our place on the battle field, and the battle began.

He threw out a pair of Pidgeottos, and a Dodrio. We each threw out our starter Pokémon. Nathan began having a freak out about Hoopla again, but Cassie quickly slapped her hand over his mouth. "No...just no." I whispered as she shook her head.

"Crock, use Water Gun on the far left Pidgeotto!" I yelled to start the battle. Crock quickly hit it with water, scoring a successful hit. Cassie ordered Chikorita to tackle the other one, and Nathan had Hoopla prepare an Ember attack.

Suddenly, Dodrio came out of nowhere and hit Chikorita before it could attack. "Yikes, that thing is fast!" I said to myself.

"Nothing can beat Hoopla's ember!" Nathan called to me. Hoopla shot his ember straight at the wet Pidgeotto, which was trying to shake of the water so it could take flight again.

"Wait!" I tried to warn him, but i was too late. Chikorita was trying to get away from the Dodrio and ran right in the way of Ember. Instantly, Chikorita's head leaf caught fire. It continued to dodge, keeping the Dodrio busy, while continuing to try putting out the flames. Cassie turned and started yelling at Nathan, while Nathan blamed her pokémon for getting in the way. I quickly told Crock to gently put out the flames. Once they stopped yelling I noticed something, "Hey guys...where did the other Pidgeotto go?"

Two seconds later, I found out. It came hurtling out of the sky and slammed into Crock, sending him flying a few feet. At my command, Crock jumped up and tackled it back before it could take flight again. Chikorita was hit again by Dodrio, while the other Pidgeotto finally took off. "Nathan, quick! we need a smokescreen!" His Hoopla obliged, covering the middle of the field with a thick black smoke. Chikorita and Dodrio were inside, along with Crock and his opponent.

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf on Dodrio!" Cassie yelled. The Dodrio fell out of the smoke looking a bit dazed and tired, as it had been running and attacking constantly since the beginning. Chikorita and Crock came running out of the smoke just behind, followed by both Pidgeottos.

"Use Tackle on a Pidgeotto!" All three of us called simultaneously. Hoopla hit one, while Crock and Chikorita slammed into the other, knocking both out. Now we just had Dodrio to worry about.

Our Pokémon were beginning to tire out, so Nathan offered to have Hoopla finish the battle one on one.

Hoopla and Dodrio squared off in the middle, Hoopla leering at the freakish ostrich, while Dodrio's three heads argued over which one would get to peck first. "Use Quick attack!" Nathan called. His Cyndaquil looked back at him with a questioning look. Nathan sighed, "Guess your not level 13 yet. Fine, we'll just use smokescreen again! It worked well last time."

Smoke billowed out of Hoopla's mouth, creating a bigger smoke cloud than before. Dodrio tried to avoid it, but found itself caught in the middle. "Go get him Hoopla! Tackle!" Nathan exclaimed as Hoopla delved into the smoke. There was a sickening thwack, and it came flying back out. Dodrio ran out seconds later and jumped on top of and pecked Hoopla again as it lay on the ground. Hoopla gave a weak cry.

Without needing instructions, Chikorita and Crock used Razor Leaf and Water Gun, respectively, to get the big bird off Hoopla. They were able to knock it off its feet. The injured fire type rose to its feet. It limped over to the fallen bird, not ready to give up yet. Dodrio was rising to its feet as Hoopla neared it. "Hoopla, finish it! Use Ember!" Nathan announced. Hoopla shot its little flame darts right in the center head's face. The middle head fell unconscious, bringing the other heads into unconsciousness as well.

Falkner sighed in defeat. He returned his Pokémon and began to walk across the battlefield. We returned our tuckered out pokémon, then turned to face Falkner as he approached. "You guys might be able fight pretty well together, once you get the hang of it. In fact, you three could probably convince the Pokémon League to let you compete at all the Gyms in triple battles." He pulled three badges from his pocket. "And now, I present the three of you with your Zephyr badges." He handed each of us a silver piece of metal shaped like a pair of wings pointing down.

"Thanks a lot!" Nathan replied as he received his badge. We each put our badges in our cases, thanked Falkner for the battle and then went down the stairs and out of the Gym.

A/N: Well, that only took 4 months. I'm really sorry for how long this one took, I've been distracted with school, mostly the science fair. Also, this was delayed a few weeks because of Syaoran1224, who I asked to write the battle for me, but he never got past the first attack. Hopefully, I'll be able to update more often after this. (I'm gonna start Chapter 11 right after I put this up.)


	11. Reading Brings Knowledge

A/N: Started 3/4/12. Let's see how long this one takes me to finish.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. (This is really redundant by now)

**Nathan**

After Hoopla's epic battle with Dodrio, we began to leave through the lobby when Falkner called for us to come back. We turned around and he motioned for us to follow him. We went through a side door and into some sort of storage room. Finally, he turned around and quietly spoke, "When you three came to Violet Gym, I sensed something different about you three..."

"Well..." I started to say, but Riley covered my mouth before I could reveal our secret.

Falkner continued, "I understand you three are being pursued by Team Rocket? Don't bother to ask how I know, it is quite obvious, what with both attacks in the last day involving you three. Is there anything I can do to help you all?"

"We could really use some Flying type Pokemon, if you have some spare Pidgeys we could borrow." Riley answered.

"I can do better than that. I'll give you each any Flying type you want, within reason, that is."

I was first to request a Pokémon, "How about a Rufflet?"

"Lucky for you, I just traded some Pidgeottos for Rufflets with Skyla, the Flying Gym leader in Unova." He said as he rummaged through a nearby box labeled Skyla, pulled out a Pokéball and handed it to me.

"There you go, now which one do you want, Cassie?"

"How about Swablu?" Falkner pulled a Pokéball from a box labelled Winona, handed it over, told us he got it from Winona in Hoenn, then looked at Riley expectantly.

"Spearow," he replied. Falkner sighed in relief.

"That's an easy one. I caught this one just yesterday on Route 46." Falkner pulled a Pokéball from his back pocket and gave it to him.

"Well, I think that it's about time we got going." I said with a bit of finality. Falkner led us out of the Gym, wished us good luck, and went back inside the gym.

**Cassie**

Once Falkner left, I motioned for the boys to follow me into the nearby woods. "Team Rocket could show up again at any minute to attack Violet City again. We need to get out of town ASAP,"

"Okay, let's get going to Azalea Town, I know a place we can hide out nearby. Morph into your Flying type," Riley instructed us.

I put my hand on my new Pokéball and started morphing into Swablu. My entire body except for my arms quickly compacted into a blue ball of feathers, while my eyes became small and beady. My arms expanded into cloud-like wings. A short tail popped from my behind, while two feathers on my head grew larger. What remained of my legs turned into tiny talons, while a white beak grew over my mouth.

I opened my eyes and flapped my wings a bit, getting a feel for them. I looked over at where Nathan was, now in the form of a small, but quite fluffy eaglet. Riley, now a small fierce looking, red winged Spearow, told us through telepathy to take off. Somehow, right as I had finished morphing, I immediately knew how to fly, as if I had inherited the Swablu's natural instincts

As we began to fly, I suddenly remembered that I still had Dr. Namba's Pokémorph notes in my backpack. I made a mental note to take a look at them once we got to Azalea Town.

We flew for an hour or two, over a small forest, some ruins, and a small lake, before we reached Azalea Town. "_Let's land off to the east of town._" I said using telepathy. I banked left, and landed in a clearing about half a mile from Azalea town. Riley and Nathan landed next to me and we all demorphed. I sighed with relief and moved my shoulders in circles to work out the stiffness. It's not easy having clouds for arms!

Once we had all demorphed, I reminded the boys about Namba's notes, which we still hadn't looked at due to the repeated Rocket attacks.

"Well, then let's take a look at them." Riley replied. I pulled off my backpack and pulled out a large book, another much thinner book, and some folders.

"Here, you look at the book, Nathan, and Riley and I will look through the folders." I handed Nathan the thick book titled Genetic Engineering for Dummies, and the folders to Riley. I sat down on the Grass and began to look through the smaller book.

**Riley**

The first folder was labelled with my name, and upon opening it, I found an in depth report on everything about me, right down to my exact genetic code in a fairly thick packet. Feeling only slightly creeped out, I went on to the next folder. This one contained a description of the location in Mew's Genome where its "Transformation Genes" can be found. I remembered that inserting those genes into us was how Namba had supposedly given us our morphing powers. The description looked very complicated and would be impossible to ever memorize.

"Hey, guys, I've got something here." Cassie called over to me and Nathan, "A Simple Guide to Pokemorphing, by Dr. Cornelius Cobb," She read aloud, "Looks like Cobb knew ahead of time that more Pokemorphs would be created."

She opened the book and flipped through the pages. They were labelled with headings like, "Requirements to Morphing", "Your First Transformation", and "Rules of the Pokemorph." She stopped on a page titled simply "Guidelines."

"Never stay in a morph too long, as it can cause your DNA to settle permanently to the Pokemon you morphed into," She read aloud, "The maximum amount of time you spend in a morph should be no more than 2-3 hours. After that, you come into risk of terrible things."

Cassie read another guideline, "Between morphings, you should wait at least an hour before morphing again. This gives you time to stabilize your DNA before you change it again."

"Sounds like some good advice." I commented. "The folders I was looking through had all sorts of information on each of us, along with the location of the Gene for transformation is in Mew's DNA. Namba shouldn't be able to create any new Pokemorphs without that information on Mew."

"By the way, I was right, you only need access to the DNA of a pokemon to morph, which can also be pulled from Pokeballs in your possession." Cassie interjected, looking back at the book.

Nathan held up his large book, "Genetic Engineering for Dummies," and said: "This book doesn't have anything useful in it. Its just a general overview on messing with DNA and stuff."

"Have you found anything else interesting in there, Cassie?" I asked. She had been reading intently from a stray folder ever since Nathan had started talking.

"Come look at this!" She gasped in surprise. Nathan and I rushed over to see the sheet of paper Cassie held up. On it was some biology gobbledegook, but at the bottom Namba had written: "Pokemorph 2.0 project underway. The recently created are too uncooperative for use."

"What do you think that means?" I questioned Nathan.

"I think it means that..." He started to answer as he was hit in the head by multiple small projectiles. "...We'd better watch out," He fell over quite melodramatically.

I turned to see, who else, Jet. His Treecko was standing on his shoulder, having just used Bullet Seed. "Looks like you three are as weak as ever." Jet laughed as he returned the grass type.

"You looking for a beating again?" I replied cockily, trying to sound tough. "If I remember right, I beat you at a disadvantage, quite easily, I might add."

"Hey! I was distracted with her..." Jet pointed accusingly at Cassie, "...beating up my crew."

"Fine, then I'll take you on, right here, right now." I was itching to teach this guy a lesson.

"Just give me a sec..." He pulled off his backpack, took out a piece of paper, read something from it (to our complete surprise), then put it back in. As he turned around back toward me, I noticed some brown fur starting to grow on his arm.

"Uh oh!" was all i could get out before he transformed near instantaneously. Before I knew what was happening, there was a Mamoswine in place of Jet.

"_How do ya like me now?_" Jet telepathed at me, "_The only thing is.._" The Mamoswine that was Jet's eyes rolled back in his head. The Mamoswine roared and proceeded to stomp around in a rampage, hilariously enough in a direction away from us.

Cassie ran up to me with Nathan right at her heels, "What's going on?" She asked.

"Something tells me this is the Pokemorph 2.0." Nathan replied.

"What makes you think that?" I glanced over at Jetoswine to make sure we wouldn't die due to stomping..

"This," He held up the piece of paper Jet had looked at before all this.

Instructions for Pokemorph 2.0 a.k.a. Jet

1. Find Riley, Cassie, and Nathan using the tracker in your pack

2. Use your new power to capture or annihilate them.

Note: You can Morph into any pokemon without restrictions,

but you have the unfortunate side effect of going temporarily

insane whenever you morph. If you can bring them back alive,

I may be able to remove this side effect.

Dr. Namba

"Well that explains a ton!," Cassie exclaimed. "All we need to do is get away from him, and he can't follow us because he doesn't know what he is doing."

"Alright, then let's get going before that thing comes after us," I whispered. We all picked up our packs and moved out of the clearing and into the woods in the direction of Azalea Town.

"Don't you think it's kind of creepy that Namba can track us?" Nathan asked Cassie.

"Yes it's creepy, but then again, Namba has done some pretty weird and creepy things already. The guy wears Pajamas with big red R's on them, how much weirder can you get?"

Luckily, we made it out of the forest without attracting attention and entered Azalea Town, my home sweet home.

Finished: 5/27/12

A/N: Well, at least it wasn't a full 3 months...

Also I went back and changed Namba's DNA gibberish to reflect real life biology a bit better, mostly because zzzp2 told me that my previous one was pretty stupid (which is completely true).

P.S: Anyone know why google would correct Jetoswine to Jet Oswine?


	12. In Azalea Town

Start: 5/27/12

A/N: Now that we have all that exposition out of the way, time for more!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. *insert funny quip here*

**Cassie**

Azalea town was not too special of a place. It was fairly small, only a few houses, a Gym, and the usual Pokemon center. We walked in the east gate passing some sort of a well along the way.

Riley turned to us, "Welcome to my hometown, guys!"

"Seems like a nice little town." Nathan responded. I nodded in agreement.

Riley led us to one of the houses, obviously his own, pulled out a key from the side pocket of his pack and opened the front door. "Hey, Mom! I'm home!" He yelled as we entered. Immediately, hurried footsteps could be heard from upstairs. It was a quaint little two story house; very domestic looking.

A woman in her mid thirties descended the nearby stairs, "Riley, I didn't expect you home so soon," she said excitedly as she hugged him, "And you've made some new friends too." We all stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Well, introduce them," she said. I noticed that she was being somewhat impatient with Riley.

"I'm Nathan. Me and Riley met on the bus to Violet City." Nathan introduced himself, "And this is Cassandra, but you can call her Cassie," he continued. "We met her passing through Cherrygrove City,"

"I'm Mrs. Gooberson, Riley's mother. Before you ask, yes, we have a strange last name, a product of my terrible marriage with Riley's father." She shook her head in slight dismay. "But anyway, it's nice to meet both of you."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Gooberson," I replied.

Riley spoke up, "Hey, Mom. I'm gonna show them around town in a bit, but first we need to discuss something upstairs. Could you make sure that you don't let anyone know that I'm home? I don't want people to make a big deal out of it."

Mrs. Gooberson looked a little disappointed, but agreed. Nathan and I followed Riley up the stairs. There was only one door at the top, obviously Riley's room. I wondered where his mother's room was, but before I could ask, we entered the room.

It was a fairly normal guy's room, with a bed, a TV, and a white Wii in the corner.

Nathan leaned against the wall and asked, "So what should we do now? Do you two think we're safe here?"

"I don't think anywhere is safe for us for long." Riley replied, sitting down on his bed. I stayed standing.

Feeling annoyed, I asked, "Why did we come here again?"

"I thought you two might want to meet my mom, and we need a safe place to hide out for a while," Riley replied. "In retrospect, letting anyone, even my mom, know where we are is dangerous."

"I think that we shouldn't stay around here much longer. Jet has probably calmed down by now and..."

"Speaking of Jet," Nathan interjected "Why would Namba send someone as ineffective as Jet is to come after us? I mean, it's obvious that he can't actually capture us if he's insane..."

"I don't know but I imagine Namba's got something better up his sleeve." I responded.

Riley stood up. "Anyway, do you two want a tour around town? I don't feel good about staying still for too long."

"Are you sure we should expose ourselves like that? Won't that make it easier for the Rockets to find us?"

"Yes, but it will also keep us safer as well. I know everyone in this town, so if anyone suspicious is about, we will know right off the bat. Then we get to have a good old fashioned smackdown." Riley walked to the door, "Are your two coming?"

"Sounds like fun!" I replied. We walked back down the stairs and out the door. It was about 3 pm or so, and the town was looking as quaint and innocent as ever.

As we set off, I thought for a moment about how the Rocket would probably come before long. I hoped that we would be able to leave before they could harm the town. Coming out of my thoughts, I jogged to catch up with the guys, who were headed for a well to the east.

**Nathan**

Riley treated us to quite the tour of the tiny town. We saw a guy who turned berries into Pokeballs, a well full of slow thinking Slowpokes(I think one realized we had been there when we passed by an hour later), and of course the Gym. Riley and Bugsy (the Gym Leader) were old childhood friends, so we met the guy. He agreed to triple battle us the next day. We didn't see anyone sketchy the whole time, but then again, we weren't really looking.

About 7 pm we returned to the Gooberson home, and found that Mrs. Gooberson had made dinner for us, which we devoured and then headed to bed. Riley was nice enough to give Cassie the bed, while we took the floor.

A/N: Not a very long chapter, but i felt that since i reached a stopping point and its been four months... yeah. I really suck at writing continuously, as I'm sure you noticed. I got remotivated, so expect a bit faster updating from now on. (Probably every two months now :P jk, i'll shoot for by the end of October for Chp. 13, probably sooner though.)


	13. Forest Training and Furret Findings

**A/N: Hopefully I'll get to the action stuff now... I hope y'all realize that I have do no pre planning whatsoever... maybe that's why it takes me so long...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. (Why do I even bother with this anymore? Everyone knows already.)**

**Riley**

The next morning, we headed out for the gym. As we left, I noticed that Cassie seemed a little on edge. "Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"No, it's just that Team Rocket hasn't shown up yet. Not to be cliche, but, it's quiet, too quiet."

"Yeah, that is a bit weird. Then again, Dark Cave is decently far away, maybe they are just not here yet?" I replied, "Let's train for our Gym battle and then see what's going on. Come to think of us, we haven't really ever trained our Pokemon..."

Nathan chuckled a bit at that. "It's true, ya know."

"Let's get to it then," Cassie called back to us. She was already headed for the woods behind my house.

By the time we caught up with her, we had reached a clearing fairly deep in the forest. We were nice and secluded out here, perfect for both normal Pokemon training and Pokemorphing. Looking around, I recognized the area. This was my old childhood hangout, where I would go whenever I felt like "getting away from it all." It was here that I met my first wild pokemon, a friendly little Oddish. I'd met many trainer owned Pokemon, what with being good friends with Bugsy and his father, who used to be Gym Leader, but meeting a wild one had been an interesting experience.

I was pulled from my reminiscence when Nathan asked me for a battle. "Sure, which of my pokemon do you want to face?" I replied.

"Let's battle Spearow vs Rufflet, one on one."

"Alrighty then," I turned to Cassie, who was a ways off looking around, "Hey Cassie, we're gonna have a battle." She walked back over toward us to watch.

"Go Spearow!" I called as I let it out. The tiny red-winged bird screeched as it appeared and took to the sky. Nathan sent his Rufflet out, and we were ready for battle.

"Spearow, use Fury Attack!"

"Rufflet, use Scary Face!"

Spearow flew full tilt toward Rufflet only to be frightened by the strange and, need I say, scary face Rufflet made. Spearow rolled to avoid collision and came around to attack from behind.

"Rufflet, use Wing Attack!"

Rufflet turned and whacked Spearow upside the head with its wings, doing a decent amount of damage. Spearow responded with a amusingly late Fury Attack, stabbing its beak at Rufflet's torso 3 times. The two then launched off of each other, spacing them apart a few feet.

"Rufflet, use Hone Claws."

"Spearow, Mirror Move."

Rufflet began to sharpen its talons against each other, while Spearow quickly copied the action. Within a few seconds, both had raised their damage potential.

"Spearow, use Peck repeatedly."

Before Nathan could call a move, Spearow rushed forward and smashed into Rufflet, tearing at it with its beak. Rufflet was caught completely off guard, and flapped hard to try to get away.

"Rufflet, use Wing Attack!"

Now re-invigorated by Nathan's shout, Rufflet backflipped in the air, its wings glowing, and rushed Spearow and knocked out of the air. Spearow was barely able to catch itself before it hit the ground.

"Rufflet, finish it with a Fury Attack!"

"You use Fury Attack too, Spearow!"

The two tiny birds flew straight at each other, impacting head on. They pecked at each other so fast I could barely keep up with the action. Finally, the two split apart, both panting and obviously in pain.

"Spearow, use Peck!"

Spearow's high speed stat served it well. Before Nathan could call an attack, Rufflet was knocked out of the air. It tumbled to the ground and landed in a beaten heap.

Cassie stood up from the stump she had been sitting on. "That was some good battling from both of you. The only thing is that low level battling is never too interesting."

Nathan returned his Rufflet to its Pokeball and walked over toward Cassie and I. "That was fun! We should battle more often."

"Alright, who's up next?" I asked.

**Cassie**

"Me!" Jet was back, which was only a slight surprise. (I'd totally seen this coming, by the way.) He was wearing some sort of altered Rocket uniform with a bright yellow backpack.

"Jet, what are you doing here? Are you already done crying to Namba?" This guy really annoyed me.

"I'm back and better than ever, and ready to lay some smack down on you n00bs!" He yelled.

"How do you plan to beat us when you can't even stay sane while you fight?" Nathan yelled.

"Namba already fixed that. Are you ready to die, you worms?" Jet took of his pack, obviously ready to morph.

"Is everyone ready?" Riley called to Nathan and I, "I've got an idea."

Jet yelled at the top of his lungs as he morphed into a Primeape. His arms and legs thickened while his head and torso combined and poofed out into a fluffy ball shape. I was surprised at the speed with which he morphed, completing it within 15 seconds or so.

"Morph into Sandshrew and Sentret, Nathan, you're with me, Cassie, get up a tree." Riley said as he grew a purple tail, obviously Aipom-like.

I once again felt that strange sensation, the sensation of becoming something else. My head and torso fused together into an oval shape, then my arms shortened and thickened into triangle shapes. All the while, my legs had been shortening and soon all that was left were two furry feet. My ears moved up my head, lengthening as they went. Finally, a very large tail sprout from my behind doubling my full length.

Once I was finished, I looked up to see an Aipom and a Sandshrew on either side of me. Also, running full tilt toward us, was Jet, in full control of his senses.

As Jet got close, I jumped into a nearby tree, running up to the top. Nathan and Riley began to battle Jet, hitting with many light attacks while dodging Primeape's punches. They slowly led him over to the tree, where I was waiting, now figuring out the plan. Once they were in range, I leaped off the treetop and used Quick Attack straight into Primeape. The impact knocked Jet over onto his back and gave me a headache.

Suddenly, I felt very strange, but the feeling was somehow familiar. I then realized that I was beginning to glow. The glow quickly brightening into blinding white light. The feeling and light went on for a few seconds, then ended all at once. When I looked down, I realized I had EVOLVED! My altered body was far more cylindrical, with more pointed ears and smaller front legs. I was now a Furret!

While I was evolving, the battle had moved toward the other side of the clearing. Nathan was dodging repeatedly, but Riley was nowhere to be seen. As I dashed for Jet, I could feel Furret's higher speed taking effect. I reached him in record time, and promptly slammed him with a Tackle, followed by Fury Swipes.

"I didn't know that you could evolve while morphed!" Nathan yelled, "I'm totally jealous." Nathan then slashed Jet with Fury Swipes as well. The battle seemed to be going our way.

Jet shoved the both of us off of him, and whacked Nathan aside. "_So, you three thought you could beat me?_" Jet telepathed at me, "_You thought you could beat me, the Pokemorph 2.0?_"

"_Well so far, it sure seems that way._" I responded. Just then, a bunch of golden star-like projectiles hit Jet from the side. Then Riley somersaulted through the air and landed next to me.

We looked at each other, then both dashed forward and hit Jet from the front. Our simultaneous attack was just enough to send him sprawling and faint him. As soon as he saw Jet had fainted, he ran forward and yanked a decent amount of hair from off his back.

"_Get a jar from my pack!_" he yelled. I went over to his backpack and saw he had put multiple empty plastic jars from his house in his pack. I pulled out a medium sized one and tossed it to him. "_Now we have some Primeape hair if we ever need to use its abilities._" Riley explained as he dropped the hair inside the jar. Soon Jet was himself again, obviously some failsafe Namba had built in.

I demorphed and the guys followed suit. "Well, now what?" Nathan asked as he shook off his brick pattern.

"First things first, I want to check something." Riley looked toward me, "Cassie, let out your Sentret."

When I did, a Furret came out. Somehow, it had evolved when I had.

"Well, at least we now know that Namba's an idiot." Riley mused.

"What do you mean?" I returned my new Furret to its Pokeball.

"I mean that Namba still thinks that our morphing is purely DNA based, but as we just saw, there is a much greater connection to the original Pokemon."

"So that's how my evolving was really Sentret's?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Riley turned back toward Azalea Town, "You guys ready to go back to town?"

Rocking back on his heels, Nathan answered, "Yeah, I think we've done enough training, what with the whole Primeape thing."

"Yeah, let's get going," I looked up at the Sun, "It must be 10 am by now. We should get going to the Gym."

"Off we go!" Nathan shouted as he ran off through the forest. Riley took off after him.

As I was about to run after them, I remembered Jet. I went over to him and looked through his bag, but found nothing useful. I didn't expect Namba to trust him with anything important anyway.

I couldn't think of anything better to do with him, so I tied Jet to a tree and took off after the guys.

**A/N: Well, another chapter has come and gone. I think I wrote this fast enough, a month is good, right? See ya next chapter.**

**Kicker1015**


	14. Bugs, Bugsy, and Go Feebas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, then I probably wouldn't be writing this.**

**A/N: In response to a certain review, yes, I realize that a month is not ideal, but it is better than 4 months, right? (Honestly, I can't go much faster.)**

**Nathan**

Once Cassie caught up, we headed to the Azalea Gym. The Gym was made up of a large glass dome that encompassed about an acre or two. Upon entering, we found ourselves at the edge of a forest with all sorts of Bug Pokemon hanging from trees or roaming the Gym. Riley indicated for us to follow as he delved into the small forest. The Bug Pokemon seemed to be used to humans, as none of them even gave us a second glance. At about the middle of the forest, We found Bugsy, the Gym Leader. He was a young boy of about 12, although he seemed somehow feminine to me. Ignoring that, we walked over to him. Bugsy was working with a young Caterpie, trying to teach it to use String Shot. It seemed to be having trouble expelling it, as its face was covered in the stuff.

Riley called over to him, "Hey Bugsy! Ready for a battle?" Bugsy shooed the Caterpie off into the trees and turned around to greet us.

"Hey guys, how's it going? Ready for a battle?" Bugsy replied.

Riley looked toward us and I gave a nod. "Yeah, you got your three Pokemon ready?" he asked.

"Of course!" Bugsy led us across the gym to a clearing with the traditional stadium lines drawn in the dirt. After we lined up on our respective sides, Bugsy called out his Pokemon, "Go Butterfree, Ledian, and Scyther." All three came out from the surrounding forest and lined up on the battlefield. Each looked strong and perfectly capable, a product of their free reign in the Gym.

As previously agreed, we each threw out our Pokemon. I chose HOOPLA! ...ahem, I mean Cyndaquil. Cassie used her newly evolved Furret, and Riley chose Spearow.

"Let the battle begin!" Bugsy shouted.

"Hoopla, use Ember on Butterfree!" I called. Cassie and Riley called their attacks, Quick Attack and Aerial Ace respectively, and the battle began. Hoopla shot bits of fire at Butterfree, but it dodged and flew in for a Tackle. Hoopla was knocked back a few feet, but stayed on its feet. It tried Ember again, now that Butterfree was closer, and connected. Its wings caught fire briefly, but went out after a few flaps of its wings.

Meanwhile, Riley and Cassie had been taking on Ledian and Scyther respectively. At Cassie's command, I swapped opponents with her and had Hoopla turn to fight Scyther. Scyther slashed at Cyndaquil but missed due to Hoopla's dodging skill. Hoopla dodged a few times, and then blew a small smokescreen directly into Scyther's face, blinding it temporarily.

After giving a command to continue with Ember, I glanced over at Riley. Already, Riley's Spearow had just about defeated Ledian. Ledian made a last ditch effort with a Mach Punch, knocking Spearow out of the air. Spearow leaped back into the air and slammed down with an Aerial Ace, knocking Ledian out. Spearow promptly flew over to where Cassie was struggling against Butterfree. Her Furret was asleep from Sleep Powder and Butterfree was racking up multiple hits on the sleeping Pokemon.

I turned back to my battle to find Hoopla was having some trouble. As I turned back, Hoopla went flying from a Fury Cutter hit. "Hoopla, use Leer!" Once Hoopla landed, it stared at Scyther with extreme determination. Scyther looked a bit frightened, but came at Cyndaquil again with another Fury Cutter.

"Use Ember!" Hoopla leaped over Scyther's head and turned in the air and blasted it in the back with an ember attack. Scyther turned and was about to swing its scythe when Spearow slammed into it from out of nowhere. Furret leaped over Cyndaquil and Quick attacked Scyther head-on. Scyther fell to its knees from the impacts. "Hoopla, Finish Him!" I yelled a bit violently. Hoopla slammed into Scyther with Quick attack and then shot Embers into its face, finally defeating it. Instantly upon defeating the Scyther, Spearow and Cyndaquil began to glow with a harsh white light. Within the light, I could just barely make out the form of Hoopla changing, growing taller and falling to all fours. Then, the light receded as quickly as it came, and before us stood Fearow and Quilava. They had evolved!

"Nice job guys! It's cool that your Pokemon evolved too!" Bugsy called as he approached us. It was then that I realized that he hadn't called any attacks the whole battle. He had either had a lot of trust in his Pokemon, or found that they could battle better without him.

"That was a great battle." I responded then turned to Quilava, "Hoopla!" I yelled as it ran and jumped into my arms. We all returned our Pokemon, and Bugsy's ran off into the forest.

Bugsy pulled three badges from his pocket.

"You have rightfully won the Hive badge." Bugsy handed a badge to each of us. The badges looked like Ledian backs, with three black spots in a triangle formation.

"Sweet! Now we've got two badges!" I yelled aloud. Riley and Cassie grinned.

"Well, we'd better get going." Riley told us.

"See ya!" Bugsy called as we exited the clearing and left the gym.

**Cassie**

As we left the Gym, the guys congratulated each other on our victory. We walked across town, headed for Riley's house. As we walked, I secretly looked all around for Team Rocket members. When we reached Riley's house, I excused myself and ran into the woods to check on Jet.

Once I reached the clearing, I found that, as expected, the ropes had been broken and Jet was gone. By my estimation, that gave us about 24 hours from the time Jet escaped until more Rockets show up. Assuming he escaped about an hour before, during the battle, we needed to clear out fast because Team Rocket will know our exact location within a few hours.

As I reentered the house, Riley and Nathan were sitting at a table playing Go Feebas.

"Ya gots any Magnemites?" Nathan asked in a strange accent.

"Nope, Go Feebas," Riley replied. He looked up as I entered the room, "So, did Jet escape yet?"

"Of course, he has." I replied. "With his powers, a piece of rope stands no chance. The real problem is the Rockets that will undoubtedly show up tomorrow."

Riley thought about this for a minute, then replied, "I think that leaving tomorrow should work out. It's about a three to four hour walk to Violet City, so they won't be here until... Wait, I completely forgot that Jet can fly, at least in theory. He could be in Violet already with Namba assembling a capture team to return tomorrow morning."

Nathan looked up from his cards. "Well, I say we still leave tomorrow morning, as early as we can. If we leave too soon, then we don't get to see the Rockets stupidly looking for people while we slip out as the local Pokemon," he chuckled, "Plus, then we won't worry your Mom by leaving at a strange time, Riley."

"I guess that'll work," I turned to Riley, "Tell your Mom that we'll be leaving..."

Suddenly, Mrs. Gooberson walked in carrying a platter of nachos for us. "You're leaving?" she asked sadly.

"Yes Mom, we are planning on leaving tomorrow morning." Riley replied.

Riley and Nathan continued their game. I later played Old Magikarp with them, which I won. After a while, we went and packed up our stuff, then went to bed, ready to depart in the morning.

**A/N: Well, there you go. Another chapter come and gone. Only about a month this time, which is great. See you all next chapter!**


	15. Adventures in Folding Bicycles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. That would be cool though...**

**A/N: And so begins another chapter.**

**Cassie**

I woke up at about 7 am the next day. I lay for a while thinking about the day ahead. We quietly gathered our things and exited Riley's room. As we descended the stairs, we saw that the kitchen light was on. Upon further inspection, we found Mrs. Gooberson asleep in a chair. She had fallen asleep making brown bag lunches for us. Riley shook his mother's shoulder to wake her up. Once she was awake, she saw us off with plenty of supplies and food.

As we left the house, we headed west into the Ilex Forest. The forest was fairly small and we made good time. As we traveled through the remainder of the forest, I brought up the mystery of my Furret's evolution.

"Come to think of it, we never figured out why I was able to evolve instead of Furret." I thought out loud. We kept walking and thought for a while.

It was Nathan who came up with the golden answer, "Is it possible that we somehow commune with the Pokemon? That would explain how what we do affects them."

"That would also explain why I was unable to use moves when I was Tyranitar, as it was just me without a Pokemon to base my actions off of." I responded. I hadn't ever told the guys this, but when I was morphed into Tyranitar, I had felt very strange, as if I wasn't supposed to be one somehow.

"Seems plausible enough," Riley said with a bit of finality. We exited the forest soon after and entered Route 34. The route was a fairly straight road that weaved through patches of tall grass to Goldenrod City.

"I've heard that you can find wild Abra here," I turned to the guys, "I'm gonna go looking for one."

I ran off into the grass, on a quest for the elusive Psychic type. I searched and searched, finding plenty of Drowzee and Rattata, but whenever I saw an Abra, it always teleported away. I decided to try a different strategy.

I quickly glanced around to find that I was alone. After taking my backpack off, I began to morph into Furret. My whole body started to become cylindrical, with a tail of the same diameter erupting out of my behind. I shrank and grew fur in alternating dark and light brown stripes. My arms and legs receded into my body until I had four tiny paws. My ears lengthened and moved to the top of my head, completing the transformation.

After I finished morphing, I wandered around the grass a bit, and quickly came upon an Abra sitting in a meditative stance. It turned toward me and stared. It seemed to be trying to decide whether I was a threat or not. I slowly backed away and went back to my Backpack, where I grabbed a Pokeball, stuffed it in the fur of my tail, and slowly made my way back to the Abra.

Once I reached the Abra, I leaped out of the grass and tackled it, dealing some damage. The Pokeball in my tail came flying out and landed on the ground next to Abra. The Abra was quickly captured in the Pokeball. After the usual few shakes, it was caught! I quickly demorphed and picked it up. I walked over to my backpack, put the Pokeball inside, and went looking for Riley and Nathan.

When I found them, they were exiting Ilex Forest.

"What were you two doing?" I called.

"I caught a Pineco." Riley responded. He showed me the Pokeball he used. It was blackened and covered in scratches. His face also had some soot on it.

I looked up, "Did you have some trouble with its self destruct attack?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yeah...These things like to explode...a lot." He laughed as well.

We continued along the road and soon reached the gates of Goldenrod City. It was gigantic, the largest city in Johto, I'd heard. I looked around as we entered and marveled at the giant buildings and vast population. Nathan wasn't too impressed, having already passed through to Goldenrod on his way to New Bark Town.

"How about we split up and meet at the radio tower in about an hour," Riley looked to the two of us, "I'm going to go sign us up to battle at the Gym."

"Alright, sounds good," I then promptly ran off towards the department store.

**Riley**

After we split up, I ran straight to scope out the Gym. It was a fairly normal looking building, dome shaped and red roofed. I looked inside and saw a young redhead battling with a Miltank. I had heard about her before. That was Whitney, the Normal Type Gym Leader, who was famous for sweeping everyone and everything with her Miltank's Rollout. I felt sorry for the poor trainer facing her at this moment.

I went around the building and entered through the front. The lobby of the gym was fairly quaint, with few potted plants randomly strewn in corners and a large front desk off to the right. There were 3 trainers around the room waiting to battle. I walked over to the front desk where a secretary sat and asked about triple battling.

After a short discussion and two quick calls to Faulkner and Bugsy, I was able to convince her that it was allowed within the official Johto League rules (which Faulkner may or may not have altered). I scheduled for us to battle Whitney the next day, as she only had time for the three trainers that were already waiting that day.

"Thanks for the help," I called as I left the Gym. I checked my Pokegear and realized I had already used up half an hour of my time, so I ran off toward the department store to check out some TMs.

**Nathan**

When we split up, I headed for the Miracle Cycle shop. A couple of weeks ago, when I passed through Goldenrod on my way around the region to New Bark Town, I had seen an ad for free bicycles at said shop. Unfortunately, the bus had only stopped for a few minutes and I wasn't able to get one. It took me awhile to find it, but I eventually found it in an obscure corner of the city.

As I approached, I was relieved to see that the bicycles were still available for free. I entered the shop and looked around. The shop looked really run down and seemed empty. I walked over to a corner and found the shop owner asleep in his chair. Not one to just take something like a bike, even if it was free, I shook the man's shoulder.

"Hey! Wake Up!" I yelled. The guy woke up suddenly and fell out of his chair with a thud.

As the man got up from the floor, he began to yell, "What were you thinking, knocking me off my... Oh, Hi," I think he realized I was a customer and he then said instead, "I mean, welcome to the Miracle Cycle shop, where a miracle is exactly what I need. I'm Mr. Bikey. Say, are you here for a free bicycle?"

"Yeah, I am actually. Would it be possible for me to get bicycles for my friends too?" I replied.

Mr. Bikey's eyes lit up, "I put up that sign 2 months ago trying to get people to come here, but no one ever showed up... Tell you what, I'll give you and your friends each a bike if you will use them to advertise a bit for me. Just ride them around and tell people about my shop if they ask."

"Sounds good to me, free stuff is always awesome. I'll take three." I almost squealed with joy when he pulled the bikes off the racks and gave them to me. I folded up two of them and put them in my pack and walked the last one out of the shop. I stuck my head back in the room, saw that Mr. Bikey was asleep again, yelled "Thanks!" anyway, then left the shop. About an hour had passed already, so I headed for the Radio Tower.

**Cassie**

…."Alright, sounds good," I then promptly ran off towards the department store.

I consider myself somewhat of a tomboy, so it may seem a bit weird that I immediately went to the Dept Store rather than something like the Underground for battling. Then again, aren't most girl pokemon trainers kind of tomboyish? Except for the "Beauties" that is. Anyway... I just felt like going to the store, ok?

So I went to the Goldenrod Department Store. They had literally everything, from potions and Pokeballs to stat raising items and TMs. I window shopped for a while, then stocked up on Pokeballs and potions. I went up to the fifth floor and, to my surprise, found Riley. He seemed to be trying to decide if he should buy one of the Thunder TMs. As I walked toward the counter, he glanced over and saw me staring at him. Talk about awkward! I sat on a nearby bench and waited for him to come over.

"Hi Cassie," He put down the Thunder TMs, walked over, and sat down, "Is this store cool or what?"

"Yeah it's pretty legit," I was feeling pretty awkward at this point, "Did you get us signed up to battle at the Gym?"

"It took some doing, but yeah. I had to get their secretary to call up Faulkner and Bugsy to convince her that triple battling is allowed. I still think that Faulkner screwed with the League rules though," He laughed a bit.

I checked my Pokegear and found that it was time to go to the Radio Tower. I stood up, "Looks like it's time to go," I said, as much to get out of this awkward situation as anything.

"Knowing Nathan, he's probably already there waiting," Riley stood up and followed me down the stairs, out the door and in an easterly direction.

When we reached the Radio Tower, we found Nathan standing in front of the building looking upwards. I followed his gaze and saw... a giant R banner. Below it was the text, "Whose a Blamba NOW?"

A/N: That last line was enjoyably stupid. Well, this one was a month and a half, but i feel good

about what I ended up doing. Special thanks to georgelucasisawesome (yes that's the real username) who reviewed a bunch and gave me a pretty good idea that i may end up using. Thanks to all of you guys, who have convinced me that i might have some skill at writing.

Until next time,

Kicker1015


	16. Rocket-ships and Black Market Mayhem

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Started this on: 2/17/13**

**Riley**

"I knew Namba was crazy, but I never thought he was this crazy," I mused, "I mean, come on, a giant sign?" I went over to a bench and sat down thinking.

"He's obviously trying to get our attention," Nathan piped up.

"But why would he advertise that Team Rocket had control of the Radio Tower?" Cassie interjected, "What if we didn't take the bait and just left?"

Thinking about the idea, I responded, "Well, if Namba were smart, which he is, to a certain extent, he would have posted guards at the north and south gates of the city once we entered."

"So what's the plan, fearless leader?" Nathan did an exaggerated salute.

"First of all," Cassie interjected before I could respond, "We should probably check if there are actually any Rockets guarding the gates."

"Oh, I almost forgot.." Nathan opened his backpack, "I picked us up some bikes from the Bicycle shop." He pulled out two folded bicycles from his pack and handed them to us.

"Ok, I've got a plan. First," I turned to Cassie, "Cassie, you go to the South Gate and check for Rockets. Nathan, you go to the North Gate and do the same. Both of you be careful not to be seen. If you are seen, run and lose them in the main part of the city. Meanwhile, I'll scout out the tower and figure out what's going on. We'll meet back here in a little while."

Cassie and Nathan nodded in agreement, then took off on their bikes in opposite directions. I turned back around and made my way to the buildings across the street from the Radio Tower. Looking across the street, I saw that about 20 Rocket Grunts were lining up in front of the Radio tower. Pulling a pair of binoculars from my pack, I scanned the front windows up a few floors.

When I looked down at the grunts again, a Rocket Corporal was walking back and forth in front of them talking. I hadn't noticed before, but the Rocket Corporal was wearing an official looking rocket-shaped badge to distinguish himself from the Grunts. Anyway, I moved closer and listened in to his speech.

"...the escaped Pokemorphers. Don't forget to pick up your Ratattas and Zubats from the bin over there," he pointed to a plastic recycling bucket on the ground nearby, "We have guards at both gates, so they will still be in the city. Remember, Dr. Namba plans to promote whoever finds them, so get out there and find them!" As soon as the Corporal said this, 18 of the Grunts took off east, while two ran west toward the Global Terminal.

Obviously, they were looking for us. I moved backwards and hid in the building across the street. I pulled out my Pokegear and called Cassie.

"Hello?" Cassie's voice came on the line.

"Hi Cassie, this is Riley."

"Well, duh. Who did you think I thought you were, Nathan?" She chuckled a little.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you that a bunch of Rocket Grunts just left the tower to search for us. They also said that there were guards at both gates, can you confirm that?"

"There's one here at the South Gate. Although, he looks different somehow. He's got a rocket ship badge on his uniform."

"Sounds like Namba's wised up a little. That's a Rocket Corporal, a lot stronger than your ordinary Grunt. Meet me at the Town Center in 5 minutes so we can discuss our strategy with Nathan."

"Alright, see ya in a bit!" Cassie hung up.

I called Nathan next. He told me that there was a Corporal at the North Gate as well. I told him to meet me and Cassie at the Town Center, then hung up.

I was about to leave, but the thought better of it and ran over to the Rocket Grunts' Pokemon Bucket. No seriously, that's what it said on the side of the container "Grunts' Pokemon Bucket." I picked up a Rattata and a Zubat for each of us and then quickly left the tower and made my way west.

I met the others at the Town Center and told them to follow me. We went to a suspicious looking building and went down the stairs inside.

At the bottom was the Goldenrod Underground, an area known by few for a good reason. It had a reputation for being "beneath" the law, full of black market shops and other illegalities. When I was a kid, my father had told me all about this place. My mother never knew this, but apparently my dad used to work down here for a man named Mr. Tim. Apparently he owed my father a big debt, so my dad told me that if I ever needed anything, Mr. Tim would be able to get it for me.

We searched around and found Mr. Tim's shop. After I explained my plan, Cassie and Nathan waited a few feet away while I approached the shop. I looked Mr. Tim over. He was what my mother would have called scruffy looking and obviously hadn't showered in weeks.

"What do you want, kid?" he frowned at me.

"I'm here to call in a debt. My name is Gooberson, Riley Gooberson." I responded, refusing to be intimidated.

Mr. Tim gasped, "You're Paul's kid aren't you?" I nodded, so he asked, "So what do you want?"

"I need a way for me and my friends to sneak into the Radio Tower without Team Rocket knowing. I was thinking along the lines of some Team Rocket uniforms to use as disguises."

"Team Rocket gear?" He chuckled "Sure I got plenty of that. I put a decent selling price for them when they first came to Goldenrod and since then I get those in all the time. I even got my hands on a Rocket Corporal's Badge."

"I'll take three: two men's and one women's along with that Corporal's badge if you can spare it." I demanded.

When Mr. Tim said ok, I beckoned Cassie and Nathan over. Mr. Tim led us to the back of his shop where he kept some of his more questionably legal merchandise. He had two small racks of Rocket Uniforms. Cassie approached the female one and began looking for her size. Nathan and I searched and found uniforms that would fit us. The uniforms included black hats and silver gloves and boots as well. Mr. Tim left us and returned 5 minutes later with the Corporal's badge. Apparently, he had kept it a secret from everyone in the Underground.

After we finished getting everything we needed, I asked Mr. Tim if he had seen my dad recently.

"Sorry, kid, but I haven't seen him any more recently than you have. After he left your mother, he came by and quit his job. He said something about finding himself again or something like that." Mr. Tim turned around and poked around his stuff.

"Oh, okay. Thanks anyway." I responded.

Mr. Tim turned back toward us, "Do you get everything you need?"

Nathan answered for us, "Yep, thanks Mr. Timmy!" Mr. Tim's usual frown grew.

"Thanks for everything" I chimed in. We left the shop with all the Rocket Gear in our packs and headed up and out of the Underground. Before we went to the Radio Tower, Cassie suggested that we should get rid of one of the Corporals at the Gates. So, we kept a low profile and headed for the South Gate. We decided not to use our disguises, but instead to take on the Corporal in a battle as training.

**Nathan**

As we approached the gate, we felt pretty awesome. We were about to single handedly free this town from Rocket oppression. As soon as he saw us, the Rocket Corporal recognized us.

"Hey, you're the three we've been looking for," The Corporal took out a Pokeball, "I'm afraid I'll have to take you down."

"I've got this," I pulled out a Pokeball, "How about a Single battle, two pokemon each?"

Without saying a word, the Rocket Corporal threw his Pokeball. Out came a Raticate which gnashed its teeth a few times in anticipation.

"I'll take that as a yes. Go Sandshrew!" I threw a Pokeball and out came my brick patterned Pokemon. I yelled "Use Poison Sting!" and the battle began.

Sandshrew fired several purple needles from its mouth, but the Raticate dodged.

"Hyper Fang!" the Corporal yelled. Raticate moved to bite down on Sandshrew's head. Before Sandshrew could move, the Raticate had a hold on his head.

"Use Rapid Spin," I called. Sandshrew spun around, flinging Raticate across the street. "Now use Swift!" Sandshrew swung its claw and star projectiles flew toward Raticate. The Raticate was still getting up, so it took the hit in full. Then I called, "Fury Swipes!"

The Corporal called, "Use Sucker Punch!", and the two Pokemon ran at each other. As Sandshrew swung at it, the Raticate delivered a quick uppercut and knocked Sandshrew away.

By now, a crowd had gathered to see who was standing up to the Rockets. Cassie and Riley kept themselves a bit hidden just in case any more Rockets showed up.

By now, I was quite annoyed, "Use Scratch, then follow with Fury Swipes." Sandshrew landed a strong hit, then proceeded to wail on the Raticate. After a few hits, Raticate fainted.

"I can't believe I lost to a kid like you!" By now the Corporal had lost his composure, "Go Vileplume!" And out came the giant Flower Pokemon came out.

"Uh oh..." I glanced at his Sandshrew, "You want out, Sandshrew?" Sandshrew shook his head, he wanted to battle still. "Alrighty then, use Swift!" Sandshrew again swung his claw and fired his stars. Vileplume shook its petals and a green shield blocked the swift. "Crap, that must be Protect. Sandshrew, use Dig." Sandshrew quickly dug underground.

"Prepare a Solarbeam," was the Corporal's call. Vileplume began to absorb sunlight by ruffling it's petals.

I ran to the hole Sandshrew had left and yelled, "Be ready to dodge when you come up, he's got a Solarbeam ready. Use Fury Swipes!" Sandshrew exploded out of the ground behind Vileplume and rolled under Vileplumes petals. It then proceeded to slash Vileplume repeatedly with its claws. With Sandshrew beneath its flower, Vileplume couldn't hit it. All of its attacks came from that flower. Vileplume began to run all over, trying to get far enough from Sandshrew to lower its flower to fire the Solarbeam.

"Get away from it!" the Corporal yelled in desperation. Then Vileplume did something I never would have expected. It leaped into the air, flipped upside down and fired its Solarbeam straight at where it has been standing. The beam ripped into the ground and kicked up a ton of dust. When the dust cleared, Sandshrew was nowhere to be seen. In its place was Sandslash, newly evolved. It had barely survived the Solarbeam by dodging at the last second. The frightening experience had triggered its evolution, giving it a powerful shield from the attack.

"Sandslash!" the Pokemon yelled.

"Use Crush Claw!" I yelled in happiness. Sandslash smashed its claw into Vileplume, leaving a large indentation in one of the petals. Vileplume fainted instantly from the powerful attack.

"How are you this strong? You cheated!" The Rocket Corporal yelled in frustration, "how the heck did you survive the Solarbeam?"

"Well, that was fun!" I returned Sandslash to his Pokeball. Cassie and Riley came to my side.

"Since we beat you, you have to leave this gate and let people through again." Riley told the Corporal. The crowd cheered.

"Fine!" The Corporal ran off toward the Radio Tower.

"You know he's just going to tell Namba everything right?" Cassie asked Riley.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean much. Namba already knows we're here and now he knows that we can beat his Corporals. Hopefully, he'll remove the other Corporal from his post in the North, so everyone can come and go again," Riley responded, "Next stop, Radio Tower?"

The crowd cheered again "Alrighty then, let's go!" I shouted joyfully.

**A/N: Believe it or not, I wrote this whole thing today, 2/17/13. Hope you all enjoy it. (Less than a month this time! Yaysies!)**

**P.S. I changed the amount of Pokemon Riley picked up from one Rattata and one Zubat to three of each on 2/24/13.**


	17. In Which Nathan Destroys an Elevator

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Seriously.**

**A/N: Who knew that there was a google drive app for iOS? I may have need to use it...**

**On another note, the beginning of this chapter was very awkward to write. This is one instance where I would totally rewrite the section if reviewers wanted it. So, let me know what you think. Enjoy my awkwardness:**

**Cassie**

Before I get going, let me make one thing infinitely clear. I'm not the skirt-wearing kind of girl. Especially not short skirts, hence the fact that I usually wear jeans. Unfortunately for me, the standard female Team Rocket uniform includes a mini skirt. However, to free Goldenrod City from the grip of Team Rocket, I was willing to sacrifice my dignity. But only a little bit.

Anyway, on the way to the Radio Tower, we stopped at the Magnet Train station to change into our Rocket uniforms. We figured that it wouldn't seem unusual for Rocket Grunts to be all over the station. I went into the women's restroom and changed into the uniform.

As I left the bathroom, I tucked my hair up into the cap. Needless to say, I was feeling pretty self conscious at this point. It only got worse when I caught Nathan staring at me as I walked up to them. I stared back and noticed that their Rocket Uniforms seemed "fitting" somehow. The two of them could easily pass as Grunts. Just like me, their uniforms consisted of a black shirt with a red R, gray boots and gloves, and a black cap. However, their's included pants! No stupid skirts or short shorts for them. They got to wear real genuine PANTS! But I digress...

"What do you think?" I asked Riley.

He looked me over and responded, "You pull the Rocket look off nicely. You'll have no trouble passing for one of them."

"Sounds like these disguises are going to work then, 'cause you two could pass for grunts as well." I then asked, "So what's the plan?"

"First of all, I got us each a Rattata and a Zubat as an extra precaution." He handed me two pokeballs. I clipped them to my standard issue Rocket belt. "Next, the plan is to make our way up the tower and find Namba. He will likely be near the top, so we'll have to get all the way up there. Also, let's leave our packs here, stashed in a corner. Pick just one of your Pokemon to bring, just in case."

I pulled out Chikorita's Pokeball and clipped it to my belt. Nathan, of course, picked Hoopla the Quilava, while Riley picked out Aipom.

We left the train station and walked west to the Radio Tower. As we approached the front, a Rocket Grunt that was guarding the front door called out to us, "Any luck finding them?"

"Nope, we haven't seen head nor tail of them." Riley responded. Nathan stifled a chuckle. He was falling for the disguises! "One of the Corporal's asked us to report in person. Will you let us by?"

"Sure, you didn't even need to ask." He stepped aside and we entered the current lair of Team Rocket.

The Tower looked fairly normal on the inside, except for the fact that there were Rockets everywhere. I counted 3 corporals and about 20 grunts in the lobby alone. They were all rushing about working, which seemed kind of strange considering their normal occupation.

We quickly walked across the lobby to the elevators without attracting any attention and pushed the button to go up. After about a minute, the doors opened on an elevator to our right. Out stepped Jet, who was reading a piece of paper intently.

"Transform...big Pokemon... terrorize town... help find the Pokemorphers." He mumbled to himself.

We glanced at each other and carefully entered the elevator without catching his attention. Riley slotted the Corporal Badge into the key slot, which opened the button for the top floor. I pushed it and the doors began to close. As the doors closed, Nathan almost exploded.

"What the heck is Namba thinking?" He yelled. Luckily the doors were already shut, so no one heard him. "Sending Jet out to hurt people? How is that helpful at all?"

"Well, we do have a bit of a hero complex," I answered quietly, "He probably expected that we'd show up to stop Jet, and then the Rockets could possibly overwhelm us."

"Well, we'll deal with Jet later. Right now, we're feet away from Namba. We can end this once and for all right here, right now."

We waited in the elevator for a few minutes, and then finally reached the top floor. The doors opened to a large circular observation area, with the elevator at the center and giant windows covering all of the walls. I peeked out and looked around. No Namba. We spread out and looked everywhere on the floor. No Namba.

"Well, this sucks." Nathan said loudly, "What now?"

"Second highest floor?" I shrugged.

Suddenly, an evil laugh resonated from the elevator shaft. Or at least, I think it was supposed to be an evil laugh. It was obviously Namba. The elevator opened and there stood Dr. Namba in the flesh, along with two Rocket Corporals. "Did you three actually think that those silly uniforms would fool anyone?"

"Well, yeah, actually." Riley responded.

"Well actually, they did," Namba laughed again, "but you forgot that modern elevators have cameras and microphones in them. You gave yourselves away in the elevator."

"What if that was intentional?" Riley responded. He was bluffing, we had never planned this. "What if we meant to lure you up here, then cut off the elevator?"

"You could never have planned that well, what if I only sent these Corporals up to capture you?" From behind Namba there came a strange noise. Namba looked behind him and found Nathan digging through the elevator's wires and cutting them with rubber handled kiddie scissors. "No!" Namba yelled, "He kicked Nathan in the face, sending him sprawling. Namba then pushed the down button repeatedly. "You broke it!"

"Now is when we defeat you." Riley said calmly. He pulled his own Pokeball out and threw out Aipom.

"Corporals, defeat this insolent brat." Namba commanded. He tried to run to the fire escape at one edge of the platform, but I blocked the way. Riley was battling hard against the Corporal's Pokemon, a Raticate and a Houndoom, but wasn't doing well.

"Nathan, Help Riley!" I called out. Nathan began to get up, but threw his Pokeball over to Riley first, releasing Sandslash. As I wasn't paying attention, Namba ran into me and knocked me over. I kicked his legs as he went by and knocked him to the floor. We both got up at the same time and he tried to shove me out of the way again. I fought back and we pushed back and forth for a few seconds.

"Just get out of my way!" Namba yelled. He made a final push and through some hidden strength threw me at the window. "Just DIE!" Funny thing about glass, it tends to break when a relatively heavy object hits it at decent speed. Needless to say, I crashed right through the window. Unfortunately, Riley and Nathan had been concentrating on their battle, so they didn't see me fall. I was about fifty floors up, and had only a short time before I would smash into the ground below. The one thing Namba forgot was that he was dealing with a Pokemorpher. And I had a Zubat. Not the best choice for a flying Pokemon, but good enough.

I put my hand to Zubat's Pokeball and concentrated. My legs quickly shrank and became slender useless sticks. My ears grew and moved to the top of my head. My arms flattened and became wings which I spread to slow my fall. My torso shrank a lot until I was two feet tall. Finally, I closed my eyes and let them disappear, finishing the transformation.

As soon as I finished, I immediately flapped my wings and stopped my fall completely. I would later find out that I had stopped only 25 feet above the ground. I tried screeching and spent a few moments orienting myself with this new way of sight. I then shot upwards and flew back up to the observation deck.

Through trial and error, I found the exterior fire escape and "saw" that Namba was just starting his descent. I screeched louder than before and used a Supersonic attack to rattle the fire escape. My attack was strong enough to knock some of the lower parts of the fire escape off of the building. Namba screamed so loud and high my ears saw it as if a wall had appeared out of nowhere. Namba ran back up the fire escape and back into the observation deck. I flew back in through the hole and quickly demorphed.

As I regained my eyes, I saw Namba was huddled next to the broken elevator trying to hide from me. Riley and Nathan had just about beat the Rocket Corporals, leaned against an intact part of the glass windows, took off my cap to let my hair down, and watched them finish up.

Riley's Aipom used a strong Swift and knocked out the Raticate, while Nathan's Sandslash used Crush Claw and knocked out Houndoom. The Rocket Corporals dejectedly returned their Pokemon and walked over to Namba and sat down with him.

"Are you alright?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, Namba threw me out the window, but it was nothing I couldn't handle." I indicated Zubat's Pokeball

"Wow, I had no idea. Sorry I couldn't help." Riley answered in awe, "So what, you morphed into Zubat while you fell?"

"Yep."

"Anyway, what do we do about these guys now?" Nathan interjected.

"I destroyed part of the fire escape, so it may or may not be usable. What do we do with them anyway?" I looked to Riley.

"Put them in jail, obviously." Riley responded, "The only problem is..."

"How do we get them down from here?" Riley and I said in unison. We glanced at each other, then both looked over the edge at the ground below.

"Obviously, you should just go get your Fearow, Riley." Nathan answered. Despite how hyperactive he was, sometimes Nathan was a genius.

"How about you stay here, while Riley and I go and get the Police and his Fearow?"

Nathan nodded in agreement.

"Let's go then, come on Riley!" I ran and jumped out of the hole in the window. I morphed faster than before, finishing my morph into Zubat by the time I passed the 25th floor(as opposed to the 3rd last time). I hovered in the air for a few moments, and soon enough, Riley met up with me, also morphed into a Zubat. Once he got the hang of sonar sight, we flew down to the Train station together.

**Nathan**

I sat and watched as Cassie, and then Riley tossed themselves out into the air without a care in the world. Pokemorphing was turning out to be quite fun. Well, except for the whole "Team Rocket is coming to get you" thing.

Namba and his Corporals sat leaning against the elevator the whole time Riley and Cassie were gone. They seemed to be discussing escape plans, so I glanced their way and they shut right up.

After about 20 minutes, a Fearow flew into through the hole and dropped off Riley and Cassie. They were back to wearing their normal clothes, so they had obviously gone by the train Station and picked up our stuff.

Cassie handed me my backpack and I quickly changed in the broken elevator, whose doors still worked somehow. Once I was finished with that, Riley and Cassie explained that the Police were waiting at the bottom of the tower to arrest Dr. Namba.

Riley called out his Fearow again. Unfortunately, Fearow could only carry three, so only Riley, Namba and I rode Fearow as it flew out of the tower and down to the streets. As we did embarked, an Officer Jenny rushed up to us and put Dr. Namba in handcuffs.

"Thanks for the help," she thanked Riley as she put Namba in the back of a Police van.

"You're welcome!" Riley responded, "By the way, once you're finished clearing the building, there are two Rocket Corporals that we left up on the observation deck."

"Got it."

"Just a heads up, Nathan had to break the elevator to stop Namba from escaping, so you might have some trouble getting up there." Riley explained.

Officer Jenny called over a tech crew and I explained what wires I had cut, and what I thought had broken.

"Sounds like you just cut the winch controls, shouldn't be too much of a problem," the head tech guy said.

"Thanks again!" Officer Jenny called as she rode by us on her motorcycle, following the police van.

We left the tech crew to their work and flew back up to the top of the tower on Fearow to get Cassie. We found everything as we had left it: the Corporals were sitting against the elevator shaft, the elevator was still broken, and Cassie was sitting around waiting for us.

"What took you guys so long? I've been waiting for a full fifteen minutes?" Cassie jokingly yelled.

"Sorry, we had to explain how Nathan ripped this thing up. They should have it working soon." Riley indicated the elevator as we walked over to her.

"Sounds like its about time for us to get outta here then," Cassie stood up. We mounted Fearow and flew off into the sunset, ready for another adventure. Are we cliche or what?

**A/N: Well, there ya go. Chapter 17 is complete!**

**Until next time,**

**Kicker1015**


	18. News of the Grumpy Receptionist

**A/N: Well, here we go again. Starting on 3/3/2013**

**Riley**

We descended from the Radio Tower and landed across the street. We climbed off of my Fearow and I returned him to his pokeball.

"So where to now?" Nathan asked, always ready to move on.

"I set up our battle for tomorrow, so we have the rest of the day to ourselves." I responded, "By the way, let's go ahead and return our Rattatas and Zubats. They belong to Team Rocket anyway."

Nathan and Cassie shrugged and gave them to me. The "Rattata and Zubat Box" was still sitting outside the Tower, relabelled "Evidence", so I tossed all six pokeballs right in.

"How about we go and train on route 35 for a while?" Cassie suggested, "I want to train my Abra up a few levels so it can evolve."

"Sounds good to me." I responded, "Nathan?"

"Let's do it!"

After walking out of the city, we approached some tall grass to the east.

Thru some interesting training tactics, we managed to give Abra enough experience that it evolved. Additionally, my Totodile and Cassie's Chikorita evolved in a battle against each other.

As the sun began to set, we reentered the city and made for the Pokemon center. Along the way, we passed an electronics store. Glancing at one screen, I saw that the evening news was beginning.

"Hey guys, let's see if we made the news with our heroics," I called. We all stared at the screen where a woman was reading out news reports.

"... Rocket's Head Scientist, Dr. Namba is in custody after a group of vigilante trainers infiltrated the Goldenrod Radio Tower and defeated him and two Rocket Corporals atop the tower."

"That's us!" Nathan yelled.

"Shhh!" Cassie and I shushed at the same time. We turned back to the TV.

"In other news, there have been reports that a female Team Rocket Grunt fell off of the top of the Radio Tower during the vigilantes' attack. Reportedly, she shapeshifted into a Zubat in midair and returned to the Tower. These stories have intrigued some scientists, leading them to wonder what exactly Team Rocket has been up to recently."

"Sounds like I drew some attention, falling so many stories like that." Cassie whispered jokingly.

"Does this put us in danger? I mean there are still Rockets out looking for us, and we just broadcasted to the whole world where we are." Nathan asked to no one in particular, "Plus the world in general now knows that Pokemorphing exists, which means that people will be on the lookout for us."

"I don't know what's going to happen, but I think we should at least lay low for awhile." I responded.

"Well, then off to the Pokemon Center we go!" Nathan called as he dashed off to, where else, the Pokemon Center.

**Nathan**

The next day, we headed for the Goldenrod Gym. As we approached, a young trainer ran out of the gym crying. He was carrying a fainted Poliwhirl and had obviously just lost himself a Gym battle.

Riley walked over to speak with the receptionist.

"This your triple battle team?" The receptionist asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yep, is Whitney available for a battle?" Riley responded.

"Go through those doors and follow the hall..." The receptionist sighed.

As we passed through the doors the receptionist indicated, I felt I just had to ask: "What's up with her?"

"She had a rough time yesterday. I spent half an hour convincing her that we're allowed triple battle." Riley led us down the hall.

"Must get pretty crazy, dealing with so many trainers everyday." Cassie piped up.

"By the way, both of you know the mythos behind Whitney's Miltank, right?" I asked simply.

"Of course," Riley answered.

"No, what's the big deal?" Cassie asked.

Riley and I gasped simultaneously. "You don't know?" I asked incredulously.

"No, I lived in Cherrygrove City growing up. That's on the other side of Johto, not just adjacent to Goldenrod like your hometowns."

"We'll just have to fill you in then." Riley chimed in. By this time, we had reached the battlefield room. Glancing at the door, Riley continued, "We've gotta go in, but just know to look out for that Rollout."

And with that, we entered the Goldenrod Battlefield, ready to face Whitney.

**A/N: Well, that took forever... Honestly, I'm having some trouble with where to go next with this story, hence the two month gap where we had weekly chapters before. Fortunately, I'd already set up the Goldenrod Gym, and I got a new main character idea from matt-unicorn that I may or may not use, so... The future of this story is bright, I guess. **

**Before I forget, if you guys want, I'll accept suggestions to rename chapter 9. You know, the one I named "insert semicreative title here"? It bothers me that it sits there in a heap of non creativity. But I digress...**

**See y'all soon,**

**Kicker1015**

**(Now to write something funny about Miltank...)**


	19. Miltank Wrangling FTW

**A/N: Starting 5/5/13 (5 min after posting chapter 18)**

**Cassie**

"Ready to lose?"

The voice came from across the room and, of course, it was Whitney, the Normal Type Gym Leader, walking out to pwn some n00bs, or whatever we "kids" supposedly say.

After looking her over, I saw nothing special about her appearance, nothing that made her deserving of being called "The Incredibly Pretty Girl", as the 50 or so posters in the lobby had proclaimed. Interestingly, I had seen no mention of this accolade outside the Gym, leading me to believe that she must be either woefully ignorant of people's opinions or just plain conceited. Little did I know how correct I was.

"I said, ready to lose, losers?" Whitney repeated. Already, I was kinda ticked about the whole "unbeatable Miltank" thing, and her stuck up attitude annoyed me all the more.

"No, we're ready to beat you!" I yelled back.

"Not a chance, my Miltank with roll all over you, you pathetic little girl,"

"I'm older than you! What are you, like 10?"

"I'm twelve, thank you very much!" Whitney huffed in disbelief.

Riley interrupted, "Enough with the smack talk, are we battling or what?"

"I'm ready when you are," Whitney replied. She pulled out a Pokeball from her belt.

"And your receptionist informed you of our battling setup?" Riley continued.

"Of course, it gives you a better chance, fighting three on three, why wouldn't you cheat like that?" Whitney nastily responded.

That was the last straw, I now officially hated this girl, "How about a straight fight then? No 'cheating', no ridiculous smack talk, just you and me, one on one."

Whitney scoffed, "I haven't had a decent match in ages, and you won't do any better. Heck, if you manage to beat my Miltank, I'll even give your two boyfriends badges too."

Ha, I had gotten her right where I wanted her, an all or nothing situation. Now for the fall...

"This will be a one on one match, no substitutions," The referee called, "As Gym Leader, Whitney will send out her Pokemon first."

"Go Miltank!" Whitney yelled. There was a resounding thud as Miltank landed. The thing was gigantic! It was over 5 feet tall and looked to be almost 300 pounds. I had expected a big Miltank, but not this giant thing.

Trying to maintain my composure, I called out my recently evolved Bayleef. "Use Razor Leaf!"

"Rollout," Whitney sounded bored already. Miltank promptly rolled up and took off toward Bayleef.

As expected, Bayleef's leaves had no effect on the hulking Pokemon. Bayleef, however, was quick enough to dodge Rollout, so that no hits took place.

Miltank turned around and attacked once more, rolling faster this time. Bayleef wasn't able to react in time and was sent flying. Miltank unrolled and pumped a fist, then rolled around the field, ready to strike once more.

"Bayleef, use Vine Whip, and grab it!" I called. As it fell, Bayleef reached out and caught Miltank with its Vines. "Hold on, Bayleef!" I yelled.

Miltank attempted to continue rolling, but got all tangled up in the vines. It was trapped! "Use Solar Beam!" I called.

Bayleef gathered sunlight from the windows and let a big solarbeam rip into Miltank. It was sent flying across the field and slammed into the wall.

"Use Milk Drink!" Whitney called as Miltank stood up. Through some unspeakably awful indescribable horror, Miltank healed itself. (Woot for censorship!) "Now use rollout!"

Miltank rushed toward Bayleef with renewed vigor and struck with the first of a new set of rollouts.

"Bayleef, use razor leaf!" I yelled. Knowing that the move would not work while Miltank was attacking, Bayleef waited until Miltank passed once more and then attacked Miltank from behind.

The sharp leaves sliced Miltank's back and sent it sprawling forward. "Finish it with Tackle!" I was becoming extremely eager to end this ridiculous battle.

Bayleef struck and, boy, did Miltank fly! It smashed against the wall once more and finally fainted.

"Amazingly enough, Miltank is unable to battle. The challenger wins, ending the gym leader's win streak of 23." The referee hollered.

Immediately, Whitney began to cry uncontrollably.

I sighed heavily and began to walk across the battlefield. Bayleef was panting heavily as I passed by, obviously worn out from the battle. I scratched it behind its head leaf and whispered "Good job, Bayleef!" to it.

Riley and Nathan joined me from the sidelines. After congratulating me on my victory, we continued across the field.

"You cheated!" Whitney screeched as we approached her.

"How could I have possibly cheated?" I combated, "You're the one with the healing move."

"I don't know, but no one beats me that easily unless they cheat. Usually it takes like 3 Pokemon to take down Miltank..." Whitney sobbed.

"Are you gonna give me our badges or not?" I calmly inquired.

"No!" Whitney yelled. She then proceeded to run out of the room, still crying in a very fake manner.

Nathan piped up, "Well, now what do we do?"

"It's fairly simple," I replied, "Hey Ref!"

The referee turned around at the exit door, annoyed. "What?" He yelled.

"I do believe that you are allowed to give us our badges in the gym leader's 'absence'."

"Fine..." The ref led us to the front room and rummaged through a drawer in the receptionist's desk. "Here are your Plain badges for defeating Whitney. Woohoo..." He said with no emotion whatsoever.

As soon as he had his badge, Nathan ran out of the gym as fast as he could. Riley and I looked at each other quizzically, grabbed our badges and followed him outside.

**A/N: Two months? *facepalms* I am so sorry that this took so long.**

**This was a weird chapter to write, as I've never had that much trouble with Whitney. (In the whole of 1 time I've played through Johto.)**

**I also ended up not knowing how I should describe Milk Drink. So I just quoted a Munchkin card. (The Unspeakably awful indescribable horror is a monster in that game.) I think there is an Awkward zombie comic on the subject...**

**Hopefully I'll be able to work faster on the next chapter,**

**Kicker1015**


End file.
